The Story Continues
by ffgirl21
Summary: This story matches up with my first story New Girl in Town, but you definitely do not have to read that one to read this one. It takes place with established Faberry and Brittana families. See how the four women deal with everything their children throw at them! Lots of drama and good times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As I said in the description this story lines up with my other story. I've hit some writers block so I'm trying to see if writing a seperate story will help me finish the other story. I have about six or seven chapters for this story written so I'll be updating maybe once or twice a week. But this one takes place in the future with Faberry and Brittana having families. No set place as to where this story is really going, but I just love the idea. Tell me what you think!**

Quinn was sitting at her desk surrounded by a bunch of tenth grade English students taking a vocabulary test just thinking back to her days in high school. It had been close to 25 years since she was in their spot and she couldn't be happier that she was past that point in her life. Getting through 4 years at Columbia for her masters in English had been a long road, but she couldn't be happier with her life now. After high school she and Rachel both moved to New York and with Rachel at NYU getting her business degree, college years had been stressful for the two. But when Quinn purposed to Rachel on her graduation day the two couldn't have been happier. Seventeen years, two kids and house in New Jersey later and they were still going strong.

Brittany and Santana followed them to New York and then later to New Jersey of course. Santana, like Quinn, went to Columbia except she went for her law degree and Brittany went to NYU with Rachel to get her PHD and became a pediatrician. They didn't have as a hard a time as Quinn and Rachel, but that's just because the two were so in love nothing could even touch them. How they could still act like teenagers at 42 would still be a mystery Quinn could never solve. Not that her and Rachel didn't have their fun every once and a while, but those two never stopped. Even with three kids they still never stop. How anyone can have as much sex as them with two teenagers and a little boy in the house, no one knew.

The two couples really never left each other's sides. When Rachel and Brittany came up with the idea to open their own practice, with Rachel as the business head and Britt in charge of the actual doctor stuff they figured it would be better for everyone if they lived in a more suburban area. Each having their own families at the time they all thought it would be for the best. Not that they went far. If you counted the minutes it took to get into the city from their houses in upstate New Jersey, it would probably only take 20 minutes on a bad day. And the distance between their two houses was even shorter; actually it was only about a 5 minute walk around the corner. The school Quinn worked at was a bit of a commute into central Jersey, but she loved working at Washington High School. Being the girls' soccer coach and teaching English was like a dream come true. Santana worked in the city at a big law firm and loved every second that she got to argue with someone.

Lillian at 16 and Owen at 18, Quinn and Rachel's kids loved growing up near the city. The two of them along with Brittany and Santana's kids, Courtney age 16 and Kyla age 15, were in the city practically every weekend from the time they were 13. When the four of them weren't practicing for their respective sports, they were always together.

Owen not so much in the last two years. He was working really hard, spending all his time in the pool hoping to get Olympic time to make the team or to at least get a scholarship. Courtney and Kyla both grew up doing gymnastics which evolved into cheerleading once they got to middle school. Britt and Santana would never understand how their daughters could be so damn peppy. Their youngest, Lucas, was in the making to be the next David Beckham at the rate he was going with his soccer career. He was already playing two years above his age at only 9. All four of the women praised his soccer skills. Quinn and Rachel's daughter Lilly was also a very good soccer player. She had scouts looking at her for D1 soccer as only a sophomore, and her mothers couldn't be happier.

"Mrs. Fabray?" One of Quinn's students, Marissa, calls out drawing her from her thoughts of the last 24 years. Quinn hears her phone go off as she finishes answering Marissa's question. She loved being a teacher, but sometimes these days really did drag on, especially Fridays, like today. The text was from Santana telling her that during her break she should meet her, Britt, and Rach at the café near the school. Santana must have had the day off from work. Brittany and Rachel pretty much made their own hours considering they owned the practice. So they took Fridays and the weekend off.

When the bell finally rang, Quinn rushed out of the room almost as fast as her students did, telling them to make a pile of the tests on her desk. She loved having lunch with her the wife and best friends. It was the highlight of her day most of the time. Ever since her junior year, the three were inseparable and they always had a good time when they were together. The one year that Quinn was at Columbia while they were all stuck in Ohio had been the toughest year they had ever faced. Quinn always hated thinking about it. It was the only time in since she graduated high school that she and Rachel had been apart for more than 2 days.

"Q! Get your old ass over here!" She heard Santana scream from across the café as soon as she walked through the doors. The three were always teasing her about her age because she was the oldest, but she was only 5 months older than Rachel. She got more sensitive about being called old every year. Having three kids makes you feel old enough without your best friends reminding you every chance they got.

"Shut up Satan. How long have you guys been here?" She asked after kissing Rachel and saying hello. Her wife always came first.

"Nice to see you too Quinn. We've only been here for a few minutes." Brittany said joking around. She always tried to diffuse Quinn and Santana when they were fighting, even when they were just kidding, because though two could go back and forth with the insults all day.

"Sorry Britt, hello to you too. How's the practice?"

"As if Rach doesn't tell you everything that happens. But it's good. The patients have been pretty steady and my trusty business manager keeps everything solid on that end. How's school? Your team looking ready for the season?"

"They're doing alright. They need some more work, but it's only September, we have a whole season to get the kinks out. I just moved up two sophomores to Varsity that I think could help us out a lot this year so I'm excited. How are things on the home front, you and Satan's kids still doing well?"

"I resent that Quinnie. If I was Satan our children would not have come out as perfect as they are. And yes thank you for asking, our children are doing well. Courtney was just promoted to captain of the cheerleading team and Kyla is doing excellent in gymnastics and she made the Varsity cheerleading squad as a freshman. And Lucas' team just won the state cup. How are yours?" Santana answered Quinn, using the nickname that she hated so much.

Britt and San's children really did turn out nicely. The girls look very similar to Santana except they have blue eyes and lighter skin. That's only because they wanted their children to have a little bit of both parents so the donor they used looked very similar to Britt. They used the same donor for Lucas even though Britt carried him because they wanted their kids to be related in some way. Lucas was like Britt's twin with blonde hair and blue eyes and all three kids were growing into very nice looking young adults.

Not to say that Quinn and Rachel's kids didn't turn out just as well. Lillian has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's a very tall girl which is why she was such as stand out player on her soccer team and she had an excellent body. Overall, she was very similar to Quinn in high school. Owen has brown hair and brown eyes and is about 6'2 with a swimmers body. He looked a lot like Rachel. They used the same donor for both children, like Santana and Brittany, but the features didn't mix as well between the kids. You could easily tell Quinn had Lilly while Rachel carried Owen.

"Our kids are doing excellent as well. Lilly is expected to make captain this year for soccer and the scouts have already started calling which I could swear there are rules against. She's only 16, she shouldn't have to think about college yet. Owen is just focusing on his swimming. The tryouts for the Olympic team are coming up soon and he wants to shave another second off his 200 meter backstroke."

"Why can't all of our children just be normal teenagers and go out on dates and deal with drama. I swear I've never seen more focused teenagers. I haven't had the opportunity to be an overprotective mother since Lilly was a freshman. Even then Michael was so nice I didn't even have to say anything. He had all the rules memorized before he even met us." Quinn says being completely serious. She always wanted to threaten a boy before he took Lilly out on a date. Some weird fantasy she has always had. Michael and Lilly dated all through freshman year but broke up a few weeks into the summer. Quinn and Rachel never really did find out why. They always really liked him.

"Feel free to take our girls anytime you want. Not so much Kyla, she's been dating Zach forever now. But Courtney, dear lord. She's on a date with a different guy every week I swear. That girl reminds me way to much of myself during my freshman year." Santana groaned. Kyla was the good daughter, well the better daughter, and she really had been dating Zach since they were toddlers. Zach was Kurt and Blaine' son, meaning their two children have known all the other children since birth as well.

Kurt met Blaine freshman year of college and the two were a lot like Britt and Santana. They were so in love it was disgusting, but very cute at the same time. Zach was a very attractive kid and the quarterback of the football team of course. He was about six foot tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He really didn't look or act anything like Blain or Kurt. Their other son Nick was like Blaine's twin though. He was 13 and just getting to the age where he was really moody so Kurt and Blaine were dealing with him a lot and the girls didn't see much of the two. Along with their kids Blaine was the head chef and a famous restaurant down at the shore and Kurt was an author so they had a lot on their plate.

"I'm not really sure what's up with her lately. She's been really moody too. The only time I ever even see her smile is when she's talking about cheerleading or hanging out with Lilly and Owen." Brittany adds in.

"Oh please, you know exactly what's up with her. She's Santana during sophomore year." Quinn scoffed.

"Not this again Quinn." Rachel pleaded. There was an ongoing argument between the four women about Courtney. It had been going on since Court turned about 7 and was best friends with this girl in her class. Quinn always joked with Santana saying that Court had a girl crush on her and that it was only a matter of time before she came out. Santana and Brittany really had no problem with this if it was true, but they honestly just never had a reason to believe it was true.

"Q you know you're the only one out of the four of us that thinks Court is gay. She's only ever been with guys. She's just really moody and obviously likes to get her mack on. Plus she's the fricken captain of the cheerleading team for Christ's sake. If that doesn't spell straight then I really need to get my gaydar fixed."

"San you just practically described yourself at 16, other than the cheerleading obviously. No one in our entire school ever pegged you as gay and now you're gayer than me, and that's saying something. I'm just saying, there is a reason she's never had a boyfriend."

"You're just mad that all of our daughters are straight and now you're trying to make one of them gay so you can talk to them about which girls are the hottest."

"Please San. That's why I have you guys plus I'm not a teenage girl anymore. Rachel is the only girl that I think is hot anyways."

"I see your eyes leer, don't deny it. You've always been an ass girl, things will never change no matter how old you are." This earned Quinn a slap from her wife and Santana got a glare from hers'.

"Well now you've gone and got both of us in trouble. Way to go."

"I swear they're three year olds sometimes." Brittany whispered to Rachel as they both watched their wives argue with each other for the millionth time.

"I don't know why we put up with this nonsense." Rachel replied, only joking of course. They were both so hopelessly in love it was pathetic.

"It's the sex. It's all their good for." With that, both women stopped bickering and looked to their chuckling wives with confusion. When had sex come into this conversation?

"As much fun as this lunch has been, I have a classroom to get back to sadly. So I'll see you at home Rach?"

"Of course. You have practice after school today?"

"Not sure, maybe I'll give them the day off. I'll text you to let you know later. Bye guys!" Quinn said, giving a kiss to her wife and slapping Santana in the back of the head before going back to school.

[Britt and Santana's House]

"I don't understand why you and Quinn can't just act nicely. We all know you two love each other." Brittany said walking in their house, continuing their conversation from the café all the way home.

"It's our weird way of showing it. It's been like this ever since we met. You know that. Remember in high school? We were always way worse then." Santana replied now laughing at her and Quinn's high school pranks and name calling that the two went through. They really did have such a strange friendship.

"Whatever. But I do hope you realize you've passed on your weird socializing skills to our girls. All they ever do is yell at each other, yet the minute one of them is crying the other one is ready to 'go all lima heights on someone' which I still don't get because we live in New Jersey."

"Our little mijas just inherited my awesome personality. I don't know why you're complaining, I'm awesome."

"Yeah that's why every time one of our girls get in trouble they're automatically _my children _and you have no relation to them, right?" Brittany asked Santana adding in an eyebrow raise. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the truth of that statement. One time, Court had started screaming after gymnastics practice and Santana told one of the gym instructors that someone lost their child. Of course Brittany was there as well and she claimed Courtney. Santana thought that what she did was hilarious and still talks about it, usually landing her a spot on the couch for the night.

"How much longer do we have until the brats get home?" Santana asked in a voice that clearly implyied she wanted to have sex.

"Well it's about 3 and the girls don't have cheerleading today so…3…2…1-"

"What the fuck Kyla, you can't just invite yourself to my homework whenever you feel like it!" Court screamed followed by a very unhappy younger sister and then a small boy attempting to get away from his sisters before something was thrown. He had learned his lesson since the last fight when he ended up with a banana knocking him off a chair.

"But why the hell not? I promised you that I would give you my homework for Monday! Today is like Zach's only day off of football and I want to see him. It's not like you're doing anything else."

"Like I give a shit about when you get to see Zach. I'm not doing your homework."

"Ladies!" Britt yelled, grabbing their attention. When their Mom yelled, they always shut up. "Thank you. Now, Kyla you know the rule, no going out unless all your homework is done and Court watch your mouth, but good job for not letting your lazy sister copy off of you." Santana just stood there watching. Whenever she yelled all she got was some curses back as the kids continued screaming at each other. Which confused her because she was obviously scarier than Britt.

"Hey! I am not lazy. But what's the good of having a sister if she's not going to help you out with homework sometimes."

"Because that's exactly what your Mom and I were thinking when we had you. You're clearly only here to do each other's work." Santana added in. She needed to do some parenting here.

"Well that was smart planning, but you have a daughter who isn't cooperating with the agreement." Kyla responded. Either she was just being annoying or she didn't understand the sarcasm. Britt and Santana could never really tell when it came to her.

"Cierra la boca Kyla. She was obviously messing around. And I'm not doing your homework. End of conversation." Court said storming up to her room. She was obviously not in a good mood, so Santana and Britt didn't even bother to follow her.

"Whatevs. I'm hungry so when is dinner?"

"Just do your homework. We'll tell you when dinner is ready, mocoso." Santana said as her and Britt went to talk to their well-behaved child, at least today.

"Hey lucky. How was school today?" Britt said using her favorite name for the boy. He was such a mamma's boy, but only to Britt. Santana used to be bothered by it when he was a little younger, but now they've bonded over soccer.

"It was okay, I guess. My teacher gave us homework! It's a weekend. I knew fourth grade was going to be harder." He said clearly annoyed with his teacher. Oh the problems of a 9 year old.

"It's okay little man. We'll help you with it if it's too hard. You know you have a tournament this weekend right?" Santana asked him.

"Yes Mami. We're so going to win, I'm excited for it. My coach said I might get to play forward this weekend since Billy is on vacation!"

"That's awesome. Better show him what you can do; maybe you could even get that as your starting position."

"You think? That would be cool then I could score all of the goals." Lucas said now distracted by thoughts of this weekend. Santana loved when he got like this. She was just happy he still enjoyed playing.

"It could totally happen you're obviously the best player out there." Britt chimed in. Although Brittany played in high school with Santana, she kind of lost her spark for soccer after that so she just let San and Lucas bond over things like this. It was cute to watch them talk sports.

"You're my mom you have to say that."

"But we all know it's true anyways. Dinner will be ready in about an hour so get started on that homework!" Brittany said as she kissed him on the head and she headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She loved her family, but sometimes they could be work.

[Quinn and Rachel's House]

"Honey, I'm home!" Quinn yelled walking in her house full of children. She went over to Rachel who was making dinner and kissed her before sitting down at the table with her children who were looking at something on the computer.

"No way this kid actually did that." Owen said laughing at the screen in disbelief.

"I'm telling you. He threw up all over the cafeteria after trying to do that stupid milk challenge. It was disgusting. But the idiot got himself suspended for disrupting the school day, or some stupid shit like that." Lilly replied.

"What the hell are you two watching?" Quinn asked her kids.

"Just some video of this kid throwing up everywhere from school today." Lil answered her acting as if that was something that happened every day while Quinn sat there shocked that they wanted to watch something like that.

"Well that's just gross. Why the hell would you want to watch something like that?"

"Because it's hilarious, duh." Owen said.

"Oh well sorry." Quinn said laughing at her kids and how ridiculous teenagers were. "Anyways what's the plan for tonight? Anything good going on?"

"I think I'm just going over to Aunt Brit and Aunt Santana's place. Court asked me to hang out and I think Kyla is going to hang around for a bit before her date with Zach."

"Owen?"

"Probably head over to the pool for a bit and get a quick work out in. Nothing major."

"You two are so boring. Rach why couldn't we have interesting kids that I could live vicariously through in my old age?" Quinn asked a now laughing Rachel. She sounded like a whining three year old.

"Sorry babe. Should we try again and get rid of the first batch?" She answered. Owen and Lilly were so used to their parent's ridiculous antics that they weren't even insulted anymore, but that didn't mean they weren't annoying by it. What teenager thought their parents were funny?

"Mom, ma, could you guys be like normal parents?" Lilly asked.

"Now lady bug, just because you're boring doesn't mean that we have to be." Quinn responded.

"Ugh you are so annoying. I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner is ready please?" Lil said before storming up the stairs.

"What's up with her today? She was fine like a minute ago." Quinn asked Owen after she left the room.

"I don't know. She mentioned something about soccer, I think she just wants the captain spot really bad and it's annoying her that coach hasn't named anyone yet."

"Well I'll let that one be. Nothing we can do there." Rachel said looking to Quinn who gave her an agreeing look. "Dinner is ready anyways so just tell her to come down."

"Maybe our kids are enough to handle. I don't think I could deal with two Lillys running around. I would probably go insane." Quinn said as she got up and went over to Rachel, hugging her from behind as she mixed the salad.

"Completely agreed. Our family is perfect just the way it is." Rachel said as she turned around a placed a kiss on Quinn's lips before starting to set the table. They did have the life they always dreamed of.

**A/N This chapter is just setting everything up. Review Please(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Life is very hectic, I haven't had time to update this. But here we go. Some more character development in this chapter, definitely with Courtney and Lilly. Let me know what you think about all the characters. I hope I'm doing a good job creating them so you guys are getting the picture. I have big plans for all of them! Alright, I'll let you read now.  
**

[Santana and Britt's]

After dinner, which Court was completely silent through, all the kids helped clean up the table. It was Lucas's turn to help with the dishes, but Santana and Britt let him go so he could continue his homework. Plus they wanted to discuss some things.

"What the hell is wrong with our daughter?" Santana asked probably not quietly enough, but since when was she ever quiet.

"I'm not sure. She's been weird ever since she got home today. Usually she does Kyla's homework without an argument. It's one of the few things they can actually agree on. Something has got to be up."

"What did she say she was doing tonight?" Santana asked as they moved to the sink to wash the all of the dirty dishes from dinner and breakfast.

"I think she mentioned that Lil was going to come over after dinner."

"Maybe she can get her out of this _fun_ mood. She does have this weird effect on her where she actually smiles." Santana answered with a hint of sarcasm, but she was being serious. The two girls were always a lot less moody when they hung out together. It gave both their mothers a nice break from the usual crankiness of a teenage girl. After having 2 girls just like her, Santana called her Mami to apologize for the torture she put her through. Karma really was a bitch.

"I wouldn't count on that. Rachel texted me during dinner saying that Lil came home in like a really bad mood too."

"Oh great. Why do we get two moody teenage girls and they get an open house?"

"Not sure how it worked out that way, but we'll get them back for it another night. We would have had Lucas anyways so it's not like we were going to have any… fun." Britt answered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the word 'fun'.

"I guess. We'll just watch a movie or something while the girls are in Court's room and Lucas does whatever nine year old boys do."

As soon as Santana and Britt were done doing the dishes and sat down at the table a doorbell rang indicating that Lillian was here. Lilly is the only one in that family that still rings the doorbell and she just walks in right after anyways. It's really kind of pointless.

"Hey Aunt San! Hey Aunt B!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs towards Court's room, not even bothering to go into the kitchen to find her aunts.

"Doesn't seem like she's in a bad mood to me." Santana said. She could be very oblivious sometimes.

"Usually she would come in and actually talk to us before running upstairs. We didn't even get a chance to say hi back. Either she's really eager to see our daughters or she is in a bad mood. Now which one do you think it is?" Brittany said rolling her eyes at her wife.

Upstairs in Courtney's room, Kyla was getting ready for her date with Zach after Court finally agreed to let her copy her homework, when Lilly walked into the room. "Hey guys." She said as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Well you seem just as happy as me today."

"Sorry rough day. I'm just a little out of it. What are you guys doing?"

"I know what you mean. I've been in a mood all day too. But just helping crazy here pick out an outfit for her date." Court replied getting an eye roll from Kyla.

"I'm not crazy for wanting to look nice for my boyfriend. You would know if you ever had one to actually dress nicely for."

"I don't understand why you put so much effort into this. You've been going out with the kid since you were like 3. He's like completely in love with you, I think you can stop trying now." Lilly added in attempt to stop the bickering. Those two really were too much like Santana for their own good.

"I know I don't have to impress him, but I love him so I want to look nice. Plus it's like half the fun of dating. It's not like I'm wearing a ball gown, I just don't want to look like a hobo."

Courtney and Lilly just gave each other a look before turning to Kyla and saying "Awwww!" in harmony.

"Shut up. You guys are so annoying sometimes you know that." Kyla said rolling her eyes then going back to trying to decide between the few outfits she had laid out.

"Yeah but you love us anyways. Your life would be so boring without us to bother you all the time."

"Isn't it usually the younger sister who torments the older one? You guys clearly have this backwards. I'm supposed to be annoying you guys while you try to get dressed to go out on your dates."

The two older girls just looked at each other and shrugged before Courtney responded. "Oh well. Lil and I are much too awesome to follow the norm. We'd rather bother you anyways."

"You sound like Mami. Plus you only say that because you've hooked up with half of your grade already." Kyla said to Court which she responded by throwing a pillow at Kyla's head. Lilly knew better than to sit near those two when they started. She quickly moved over to the bean bag chair she had sitting in the corner while Kyla sat on Courtney.

"Kyla your phone is buzzing. I think its Zach calling you." This definitely got her attention. She jumped off of Court very quickly to grab the phone.

"Hey babe what's up?" She answered. "Oh shit, I'm like not even dressed. Give me like 10 and I'll be out." Thankfully Kyla did her make up already so all she really had to do was change into her clothes that she picked out. So she grabbed one of the multiple outfits scattered about Court's room and then ran out to go change.

"Bye Bitch!" Court screamed at Kyla as she ran out the door of her room.

"She is crazy isn't she?" Lil said as lied down on the foot of the bed.

"Definitely crazy. Although I'm told we're very similar, so hey!" Court replied making both girls laugh.

"Kidding obviously. I like you much better than Kyla."

"I don't know how anyone could like her better. I'm much smarter and more fun. Oh and don't forget better looking."

"Completely agree. Plus she's so boy crazy it's ridiculous. All she ever talks about is like which celebrity is the hottest or Zach. She has a problem."

"You're only here half the time to listen to it! How do you think I feel when I have to hear her talk about it all day, every day?"

"Your life is difficult." Lil said laughing. Court wasn't even kidding. She really did think that she had a difficult life sometimes. Living with Kyla could be hard but Court was no angel either. They both had Santana's DNA how could they be easy to live with.

The girls fell into a comfortable silence for a while just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, both deep in thought about different things.

Court began to stir around on the bed. To Lil she just appeared to be uncomfortable, but really Court had something she needed to talk to her about and couldn't find the right words. She was panicking in her brain going through all her thoughts before she spoke. "Hey L?"

"Yeah C?" The girls knew that they only really used those nicknames when they were going to talk about something serious or get into some deep discussion. Lilly just didn't know what this talk was going to be about because neither of them really had anything going on and school just started like 2 weeks ago. But Court knew exactly what she was going to say. She had been thinking about it for a while now, but just didn't really know how to bring it up.

"This is going to sound like majorly random, but did you ever wonder what it would be like to um…kiss a girl? I mean just because both of us have gay moms and I don't know I was just wondering." Court stumbled out nervously.

"Sure I have. I mean between Kurt and Blaine, my moms and your moms, I feel like it would be weirder if we didn't think about." Lil replied nonchalantly not giving much thought to the question. Sure she'd thought about it before and wondered, but she'd never thought it was weird or anything that she thought about it. Just natural curiosity.

"True, but I mean like…have you ever…?" Court replied getting a little nervous. At least she felt better knowing she wasn't the only one who thought about it. But if someone had asked her that question her answer would have been all the time and she still didn't think that was normal.

"Kissed a girl? Nope. I usually opt out of spin the bottle at parties to avoid those situations. I feel like it's always so awkward when you see the person in school or something."

_Now or never_ Court thought. She had an idea that she wanted to ask Lil but she didn't want to just like bring it up. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Well we could try it. I mean you said you were curious too and who better to try it with then your best friend right?" Lil took a second to respond actually thinking if it would be a good idea or not. Court really wanted her to say yes. She had some things that she really needed to figure out in her head and this seemed like the best way to do it.

"Sure, why not." Lil answered. She really did think things like this always made friendships awkward, but Court was her best friend since birth. She didn't see any reason why their relationship would change. It was one kiss.

Both girls sat up on Court's bed and turned to face each other. They couldn't help but giggle a little bit. They were both feeling some butterflies in their stomach at that moment though neither one would ever admit they did. Once they made complete eye contact, the laughing was gone and they started to lean towards each other. As soon as their lips made contact, every question Court had was answered and Lil knew their friendship would never be the same.

A thousand things went through Court's brain. Things like _why would anyone ever want to kiss a guy if they could do this instead? Holy crap her lips are so soft, this is like heaven! Oh shit, I knew it, I totally have feeling for her. _All these thoughts really scared Court but she wasn't about to pull away first. This felt way too good.

Lilly's mind was running at a similar pace just with very different thoughts. They were more along the lines of _what the fuck? Why am I enjoying this? I should pull away…that's deepening the kiss not pulling away! This actually feels so right. Completely better than kissing any of the guys I've ever kissed. Oh fuck, I'm screwed. _Lilly was mentally slapping herself because her body was not listening to her mind. She was the first to ask for entrance by dragging her tongue across Court's lips and then deepen the kiss the minute she felt her mouth open. She really wanted to just pull away, but she couldn't do it.

"Girls!" Well that's one way to stop, Lilly thought as she broke apart quickly. "Britts and I are going to watch a movie if you want to watch it with us!" Santana screamed up the stairs. This was the only time Court had ever been thankful for her Mami being too lazy to actually walk up the stairs before talking. Lilly however, was near the end of the bed and when she pulled away so suddenly, she fell backwards onto the floor.

"You didn't have to get off the bed you know, she didn't even come upstairs."

Lilly just glared at her from the floor for using sarcasm before remembering what they had just been doing and turning a deep red color and looking down. The floor had suddenly become very interesting.

"Hey." Court said softly climbing onto the floor and looking at Lilly. Lilly just looked up at her, acknowledging she was there but not saying anything. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"Umm…no, no not really. I think I'm just going to go home actually." Lilly really didn't want to make things between them awkward, but she couldn't be around her right now. She needed to go home and think about what just happened. Plus she honestly didn't know if she could stop herself from kissing Court again if they were just going to be sitting here alone all night.

"You really don't have to, but I guess if you want to." Court said disappointment evident in her voice. She didn't want Lilly to leave, but she didn't want her to stay here and just make things even worse either.

"I just have homework and stuff I need to get done before practice this weekend and we have that big family lunch thing tomorrow night so…yeah…uh bye." Lil answered quickly before practically running out of the room. She didn't even bother to say bye to Santana and Brittany who were sitting on the couch near the door when she walked out.

"Well that was strange. She's only been here for like an hour. Should we go check on Court?"

"No need to check on me, I'm right here." Court said walking downstairs just in time to hear the last bit of Brittany's question.

"Well than what's wrong with that one? She practically ran out of here." Santana asked. Court just shrugged her shoulders and kind of mumbled something and sat down on the coach. Britt and Santana just gave each other knowing looks. They knew something was up but they weren't going to push it. If the girls had something they needed help with, they were sure they would ask.

"Are you going to join us for movie night then? Seeing as your only way out of it just left?"

"Well it's either watch a movie or do homework so this seems like the better option. Where's the little man?"

"Doing his homework like a good child." Santana said with a smirk teasing her daughter.

"More like playing video games Mami. He is your son; I don't know why you think he would behave." Court said teasing back.

"Touché Pierce, touché."

[Quinn and Rachel's]

Quinn and Rachel both new by now, after having two teenagers, that if you hear a door slam followed by heavy footsteps up the stairs, something was wrong. They just didn't know if they should go check on Lilly or just let her be angry for a while.

"Should we go talk to her or just let her be?" Quinn asked.

"Ehh let her go, seemed like this is one of those angry moments where she needs to work things out first. Otherwise she would have come in cursing and probably just sat down on the couch with us so she could vent."

"Good point. Plus she was just at San and Britt's so it can't be anything to major. Santana would have called me if something bad happened. I'm sure the girls just got into a small argument." Rachel seemed to agree with her because they just went back to watching their movie. Ignoring the fact that their house was no longer empty.

Meanwhile Lilly was freaking out in her room. She wasn't angry, really she wasn't. She was mostly just confused. She knew that she broke up with Michael because she couldn't fake being in love with him any longer, but she didn't think that she was gay. Sometimes you just don't have a spark with someone. Michael was a nice guy and he was a great friend but she just never felt a need to kiss him. They went out for all of freshman year and they never went past second base. But Lilly new that when she kissed Court, that's what it was supposed to feel like when you kiss someone that you're going out with. But what did that mean. Court was her best friend, but was it possible there was more there that they had both been ignoring for years?

Lilly was beyond confused. She should have stayed and talked to Court about everything. She probably made Court feel like shit. She did suggest that they kiss, but why did she even bring that up? Maybe she was feeling the same way that Lilly was feeling right now. "_Maybe I should talk to someone about this. I mean I have two gay aunts and two gay moms. I'm sure they all went through this. But I remember Mom saying that Aunt San had a gay panic, which this definitely qualifies as. I should talk to her." _Lilly thought.

[Downstairs]

Owen walked in the door pulling Quinn and Rachel away from their movie and to their limping child sitting on the couch.

"Um…what the hell?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"You just limped through the door, don't what me. Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's just my knee acting up again. It happens sometimes. I think I'll just take tomorrow off or take it easy maybe. But I killed it tonight in the pool. I only need like 3 milliseconds off my time before I hit my target time."

Quinn and Rachel were just looking at him concerned. They knew he was 18 and he had been swimming for years, but they couldn't help but think he was pushing himself too hard. He had Olympic goals and they would hate to see him get hurt before he had his shot.

"Owen, sweetheart, do you think you might be pushing yourself too hard?" Rachel asked. Always the over-caring mother.

"Ma, really? I've been doing this since I was 5." She saw that answer coming. "I just really want to hit this time. I only have a few weeks until I have my tryout for the Olympic team. They're one of the top teams in the world and I fully intend on competing in the next Olympics."

"We know, we all want that for you too, but we just don't want to see you get hurt either. Just promise me you'll be careful?" Quinn added. She may mock Rachel sometimes for worrying too much, but she did care just as much.

"I know Mom. Trust me, I'll be fine. I'm going to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Can you just remind your sister about the lunch tomorrow with the Pierces when you go up."

"Yeah, I'll remind her. Night."

"Think we should have warned him about possible flying objects when he goes into Lil's room?" Quinn said to Rachel after Owen had gone up the stairs.

"No for some reason she seems to like him more than us today. Especially you."

"What the hell did I do? All I did was tease her like I usually do. Not my fault we had to have a girl who gets moody and annoying."

"Pot... meet kettle."

"I am not that bad! I have my moments but I am nowhere near as moody as that one. She switches from happy to annoyed like a light switch."

"Whatever you say Quinnie."

"Oh don't even go there poodle." Quinn replied with a smirk. She could use annoying nicknames too.

"Okay enough. I'm going to bed, you coming?" Rachel asked getting off the couch and heading to their room.

"Would I ever say no to that?" Quinn said following into the bedroom and getting undressed before crawling into bed.

"Point taken. We have a long day tomorrow though, so we're actually sleeping."

"Ugh you're almost as boring as our kids." Quinn said with a frown as Rachel just rolled over to turn off the light after getting in bed with her.

"Well I guess that's where they get it from then."

"Obviously it wasn't me! I'm fantastic."

"Yes you are. Now goodnight." Rachel said kissing her goodnight as she laid next to Quinn draping her hand across Quinn's stomach and nuzzling into her neck.

Soon both of their breathing evened out and they drifted to sleep dreaming of random things that they would be sure to share with each other in the morning, like they always did.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello once again. I'll keep this quick. Soccer has officially ended and hopefully I'll be updating my other story very soon. As for now I still have a few more chapters of this written so this will be constant. I really like this chapter so enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

[S&B]

Britt and Santana heard there alarm go off at 8 am, but neither wanted to be the one to shut it off. Early mornings were such a bitch. But Santana had to take Lucas to soccer and Kyla to gymnastics practice. This meant that Brittany had to get up and make breakfast for the three; otherwise they would have to eat cereal or toast. Santana never did learn how to cook.

Brittany really did not want to move from where she was with her face buried in the crook of her wife's neck and their legs tangled in a mess under the sheets. If she had to wake up this early at least it was like this. Nothing would ever beat waking up wrapped up in her star.

"San get up." Britt said as she pushed Santana then resorted to whacking her in the head with a pillow when she didn't move.

"Ow Britt! What the fuck?"

"You have to get up or the kids are going to be late. Now move. I'm going to go get the kids up."

Santana never was a morning person. She didn't understand how she got stuck being the taxi, but she could never say no to her Britts.

"Luke sweetheart, you need to wake up. You have your soccer game at 10." At the mention of his soccer game, the little kid hopped out of his bed like he'd been awake for hours causing Britt to laugh. "Get dressed and I'll start on breakfast."

Next was Kyla and she was almost as bad as Santana in the mornings. Plus she got in late from her date last night so she was going to be even worse. If only she could be as easy as Lucas to wake up.

"Kyla, it's time to get up. You have gymnastics in an hour."

Kyla just groaned before rolling over and mumbling something in spanish that Britt didn't understand. "Joder que no me voy a levantar ahora." **(****Fuck you. I'm not getting up!)**

"San! She's cursing at me in Spanish again!" Britt yelled walking out of Kyla's room. Whenever Kyla cursed at her mom in Spanish she knew that she was going to get in trouble because it pissed off her Mami, but she was too tired to care right now.

Soon enough Santana was walking into Kyla's room screaming back at her in Spanish, like she expected her too. She was up now anyways. "Yo no sé ni lo que dijiste, pero sabes que odio cuando usted le grita a su madre es española. Ahora vete a la mierda de la cama antes de arrastrar el culo de la cama." **(I don't even know what you said, but you know I hate when you yell at your mom is spanish. Now get the hell out of bed before I drag your ass out of bed.)**

"No need to yell Mami. I'm up, I'm up."

"That's what you get for pissing me off at such an ungodly hour. Now let's go, you need to eat before practice."

After Britt rushing to make eggs and get everyone out of the house on time she finally had some peace and quiet. Her family was very loud in the morning. She was probably the most awake out of all of them yet somehow she was still the quietest. It was all Santana's fault.

The quiet was soon interrupted by a groggy Courtney walking down the stairs into the kitchen. It was only eight thirty, why was she up at such an early time?

"Hey bee, why are you up?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't sleep much last night." _Still thinking about everything that happened. _Court thought."Plus I heard Mami yelling in Spanish and it sort of woke me up."

"Sorry about that. You know how Kyla can be to wake up in the mornings. But what's on your mind that made you not sleep?" Britt asked. She knew whenever one of her kids couldn't sleep they were either guilty about something or they had something going on they needed to talk about.

"Just some stuff going on. I actually wanted to talk to you and Mami about it, but I kind of wanted to tell you first anyways. You've always been easier to talk to about stuff."

Now Brittany was concerned. She didn't have any idea what was going on with her oldest. Maybe it had something to do with what had happened last night.

"Well you know you can tell me anything. And you can always talk to your Mami too, she's really good at listening even if she pretends to be a hard ass. Don't let her fool you." She got a smile out of her daughter, but she could tell that she was still a little nervous to talk about whatever was going on. "Do you want to wait until Mami gets home? Or you can tell me now and we can both talk to her when she gets home. She shouldn't be much longer anyways."

"No I… uh want to tell you now. I need to talk to someone."

"You don't have to be nervous bee. Just say it, whatever it is it will be okay. Unless you're pregnant then I can't be held responsible for what your Mami does to the poor boy responsible." Court actually laughed at that one, which confused her mom. _Oh the irony_ Court thought. Her mom really had no idea what she was going to tell her.

"No trust me you do not have to worry about that. It's actually kind of the…opposite. I don't even know why I'm nervous to tell you this, but um… I've been thinking about this for a while now and it's going to seem random, but it's really not. And I just I think… no, no I definitely know that I'm um… uh... gay."

Well that's definitely not something that she saw coming. _Dammit Quinn was right. Santana is going to be pissed that she called it_ Britt thought. She was sure that surprise was written all over her face because Court is looking at her like that's not the reaction she expected.

"Are you sure? Like you've really thought about it?" Britt asked. She wasn't questioning her daughter's decision she just knows what it feels like to be 16 and have questions and be curious. She never expected her daughter to be gay, but she was going to support her as long as she was sure. Plus, how could she not be happy that her daughter was gay?

"I know it's random and that's probably not what you expected me to say or to ever say, but I've really thought about it and trust me I definitely know it's not like just experimenting or anything like that. And I'd really prefer if you just wouldn't question me and just accept—"

"Honey, I'm really not questioning you I just want to make sure that you definitely know. I know what I went through at your age and I want you to be positive. Okay?" She received an agreeing nod from her daughter before she continued. "Now can I be nosy and ask how you know? Is there a girl by any chance?"

Courtney just rolled her eyes at her mother. She was happy she accepted it obviously, but she really didn't want to talk about what happened. She honestly didn't even know what she would tell her. "Mooooom. Do you really have to ask me that?"

Brittany already knew the answer from the blush that formed on her cheeks. She wasn't going to push it, but she was really curious. Maybe she and Santana would bribe Kyla to tell her what she knows.

"Wait, does Kyla know or like anyone else?"

"No I sort of just figured it out myself. I'll talk to Kyla separately later I guess. But don't say anything because I'm sure she'll want to think she's the first person."

"Well it sounds like Mami is home if you want to tell her now." Britt whispered to Court after they heard the front door open and close. She didn't want to pressure her or anything, but Britt didn't think she could keep this from San for very long.

"No time like the present. Hey Mami! Can you come here I need to talk to you?" Court yelled at Santana who sat down; or rather fell down on the couch after walking in the door. She wanted to tell her while she still felt good after telling Britt. If she waited she'd probably just be nervous again.

"Ugh, why are you even up. Mami needs her sleep."

"Well god forbid I keep you from that. I'm just going to blurt this out anyways so um… I just wanted to tell you that I'm gay. That's all." Brittany just sort of snorted at that trying to hold back her laughter from Santana's jaw literally dropping.

"It's too damn early for this kind of news. And why the hell are you laughing? Wait you told her first didn't you? Well now I'm just mad."

"Sorry, you weren't home and Mom is kind of a better listener than you anyways."

"Wow. Just wow. I think Kyla just became my favorite daughter."

Court just rolled her eyes at her Mami's dramatics. Such a drama queen. "Oh come on Sanny. You know you love the fact that one of our daughters is gay. Don't be such a drama queen. I'm just the cooler parent obviously." Britt said and Santana would never argue with something Britt said.

"Whatever. I'm still mad I wasn't told first. And this is very sudden. I didn't come out to my parents until like 4 months into our relationship. So who's the chick?" Santana asked giving her a knowing eyebrow raise. She may not always be perceptive when it came to her children, but she could see right through this one.

"You guys are so annoying. Why does there have to be a girl? Can't I just figure something out about myself? It's not like this is new to me, just you guys. I think I've known for quite a while now."

"I hope you realize by answering us with two questions you just proved our point, but why didn't you come to us before if you were wondering? I think this is an area we could have helped you out in." Santana said the part on a more serious note. She always hoped her children would come to her or Britt if they were struggling with something.

"I don't know. I guess I just had a few questions that needed answering and some things out for myself before telling you guys, but I'm telling you now at least."

"Which just means you got those answers which just means you obviously got with someone that answered these questions so spill mija."

Brittany could see her daughters cheeks go red telling both women that there was someone, but also that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "San just let her go. If she wanted to tell us she would. You remember how confusing everything was at the beginning."

Santana knew all too well. Frankly she was just happy there was no gay panic going on because that would have brought up memories that she did not want to relive. "Fine. I'll let you be, but just know that I will figure this out."

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm going to try and get some sleep before the annoyances get home and disrupt the household. Could you wake me up at like noon so I can get ready for the lunch thing?"

"Of course bee. I'm glad you told us, now go get some sleep." Britt said hugging her daughter before letting her go back upstairs to her room. She and Santana definitely had some things to talk about.

"So you think this has anything to do with the storm out Lil had last night?" Was Britt's first question. She was wondering if they had a connection, but Court said she didn't tell anyone else yet so she didn't know what to think.

"Not sure. I don't think it does, but it's always possible." Santana said as she walked up behind Britt and just hugged her. Having her daughter tell her that she was gay brought up a lot of memories that just made Santana happy she had Brittany. It was definitely a hug moment.

"You know we're going to have to tell Quinn and Rach about this right?"

"Shit, Q is going to be all over my ass about this. Why does she have to be right about everything? I still swear she can read minds. She knows shit about people before they even do."

"She is very freaky like that. We should just go over early to lunch and tell her about it. After we wake up Court we'll go over there. What time do I have to pick up Kyla and Luke?"

"I think Kyla's practice was over at 10 and Luke's game was over at 11. So sometime between then they both need rides. I could get one and you get one? I'm sure Court won't mind having the house to herself for a little while."

"Sounds like a plan. It's almost nine now so you want to go back to bed before our child duties begin again?" Brittany said raising her eyebrow suggestively. Santana was not one to turn an offer like that down. They quickly raced up the stairs and shut the door to their bedroom.

* * *

[Q&R]

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in their kitchen waiting for their children to wake up for breakfast. It was about 10 now and it was nice not to have to wake anyone up for anything. Lilly's practice got cancelled and Owen was taking a day off because of his knee. Quinn was kind of going insane with all the quiet. She liked it for about an hour, but Rachel was too into her newspaper to talk to Quinn. So she was starting to get very bored.

"Ow! Quinn, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel said after being hit with a cheerio Quinn flung off her spoon.

"I'm bored obviously. It's too quiet right now. When do the kids usually wake up?"

"I'm convinced you're actually a three year old. But we probably should go wake them up so they can eat before lunch today. Brittany would kill me if they weren't hungry."

"Well I'll wake up Owen you can have Lilly incase she's still in her mood. For some reason she was hating me more than usual."

"That seems fair. You act like a child so I get the cranky one. I think you should have to wake her up because you threw a cheerio at my head."

"I flung it, I did not throw it. And if I wake her up she's just going to be in a bad mood all day anyways. It only makes sense that her favorite mother would wake her up." Quinn said with a smile sucking up to her wife before kissing her on the cheek and running to Owen's room before any further protest could be made.

Rachel just glared at her and walked upstairs towards Lil's rooms. She opened the door carefully, making sure not to wake up Lil if she was still sleeping. She was very surprised to find her wide awake on her computer. Usually she would come down stairs for breakfast as soon as she woke up.

"Hey ladybug. What are you doing up?" Rachel asked walking into the room and sitting on the end of Lilly's bed.

"Just had a rough night couldn't really sleep much. I've been awake for a few hours now." She answered shrugging her shoulders at the first part, like it was nothing, but Rachel knew better.

"What's on your mind, maybe I can help." Rach said now glad that she came up instead of Quinn because she would have probably left Lilly alone to her thoughts without questioning what was wrong. Quinn was good with helping if she was asked, but just because Quinn liked her space when something was wrong she thought everyone else was the same way. It was confusing to Rachel because she loved talking out her issues.

"It's just some personal things that I have going on. Just a lot on my mind that I need to think through. Stuff like that." She answered. Rachel thought she recognized that exact sentence. She knew she remembered Quinn saying that exact sentence to her one time during college, which meant she knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know you can tell your mom and me anything right? We're always here to help." Rach said. She wanted to make sure that whatever it was that was bothering Lilly that she was comfortable coming to talk to them about it.

"I know Ma. It's just something I need to figure out first. If I need your help I swear I'll ask you." Lilly was not about to talk to her mom about this. Obviously she knew what it felt like and everything, but it would get awkward really fast. Plus she didn't want to say anything to them in case it was nothing. She would talk to Santana later at the family lunch.

Meanwhile Quinn was hassling Owen about his knee and swimming in his room. "I just really think you should take a few days off and rest your body. You are pushing yourself too hard and don't give me that 'I know what I'm doing' crap. I was an athlete too and I remember what it felt like to test your limits."

"Mom I promise I'm fine. I don't know how much I have to tell you and Ma. And I do know what I'm doing. I have a lot of schools who want me for next year if I don't make the Olympic team. I have everything figured out."

Quinn wasn't going to argue with him. She knew that he could be as stubborn as Rachel when it came to these types of things. "Fine, fine. But if you get hurt, your Ma is going to kill you. Just be prepared for that. Now come downstairs and eat breakfast."

* * *

[The Four]

"Bitches! We're here!" Santana screamed inviting herself into Quinn and Rachel's house. She's been doing this forever, why change her ways now that they owned their own houses.

"How nice of you to join us Santana. Please just walk right in." Rachel said sarcastically from the kitchen where she was starting to make lunch.

"Oh hush. If I came in any other way it just wouldn't be like me."

"What if you just walked in on something? People usually knock for a reason you know." Quinn said.

"Not like we haven't ever walked in on you guys before. The number of times I've seen the two of you in a compromising position…" Santana said trailing off clearly lost in all the memories. If she knocked she wouldn't have all these great times to think about and embarrass them with.

"Well maybe if you knocked every once a while that wouldn't happen. Anyways what the hell do you want, we were supposed to have another hour of peace before you people got here." Rachel said looking at them annoyed. Not that she and Quinn were doing anything interesting, but still.

"We just had some news we thought you two might like to know, but whatever we'll just keep it to ourselves now. Come on San." Britt said turning around and mocking to walk out the door.

"Drama! Now life is getting interesting. Tell me because I'm dying of boredom." Quinn said.

"No you were mean I would prefer to keep what I know to myself." Britt responded.

"You know you're going to tell us eventually so you might as well just spill."

"Fine, fine. Quinn we owe you like so much money. Court came out to us this morning. And to me first! Because I'm obviously the better mom." Britt said getting a look from Santana, but no argument. She would never disagree with that.

"Ha! And you all doubted me. I called that since the girl was like 7. I'm always right. Learn from this ladies."

"Oh just be quiet you. I guess that's what has been bothering her Britt?" Rachel asked. Shooting her wife a glare. This was obviously a big thing for their family and she was mocking it. sometimes Rachel just wanted to slap her wife.

"Wait you knew something was bothering her and you didn't tell me?" Santana asked a little hurt. Why did Rachel get to know and not her?

"Why the hell did you think she has been so moody lately? I know our daughters can be tough but she's been ridiculous for the last month or so."

"Oh shit. You're totally right. How the hell did I miss that?" Santana said questioning herself. A little disappointed in her parenting skills if she was being totally honest.

"No smirking Q. Neither of us have any idea what's going on with Lilly. She has been a bit hard to handle the past few weeks as well and last night she like stormed in the house. She said she didn't sleep well last night either." Rach said.

"Maybe she just has stuff going on. Being a teenager sucks. But she was at your house last night, any idea what happened with her?" Quinn added.

"I was about to ask you guys if she said anything. She practically flew down the stairs and out of the house yesterday. I was guessing that she and Court just got in a fight but they've never had a blow out like that before." Britt said.

"Hm… maybe there is something we're missing there. Both of our daughters are grumpy, then they get in a huge fight and one of them comes out the next morning…? Seeing any signs here ladies?" Santana asks. Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all take a second to think before looking at each other and silently communicating their thoughts. After about a minute all of their eyes light up and they have an 'Oh shit how did we not see that' look on their faces.

"You really think –"

"It couldn't be –"

"It kind of makes sense –"

"There's that light bulb!" Santana yelled after waiting for the other three to catch up with her thoughts. "It makes total sense and all the signs are there, we were all just overlooking them."

"What do you say we test the waters tonight?" Quinn suggested looking at the other three deviously. She was going to try and convince Britt and Rachel, but she knew Santana was always in for messing with someone a little bit, especially when it was their daughters.

"Oh this lunch just got a lot more interesting." Santana said finally sitting down at the table with Q while they started to plan. Britt and Rach just let out a sigh feeling bad for their poor unsuspecting daughters. Brittany went into the kitchen to help Rach with lunch and discussed ways to help save their daughters from their wives.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Because of all the alerts I got after the last chapter I decided to upload another chapter. More drama and some family fun. A lot of the early chapters are going to be centered around Court and Lilly, if you guys haven't picked up on that already. But I promise the other kids will definitely have their time and of course TONS of Brittana and Faberry times to come. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

Kyla, Court and Lucas stormed into the Fabray household not long after their parents. Kyla and Court, much like every other time the two were seen together, were arguing. San and Britt just sighed ignoring them. It really was useless to try and stop the two.

"I just don't get why they got to know first! I'm your sister. Sisters are supposed to tell each other everything and help each other out!" Kyla screamed. All four women knew what they were talking about and they also knew that Lil and Owen didn't need to hear it otherwise questions would be asked.

"Sorry you weren't the first thing on my mind after discovering I was gay!" Court screamed. And just in time for Owen and Lilly to be walking downstairs. They heard the screaming after Kyla walked in and they were curious what she was yelling about. Although she was always yelling so what was the difference really.

"Woah what?" Owen asked alerting everyone in the room that he was there and subsequently making them notice Lil was standing there with him. Court and the four women all winced at the sight of her hoping that she didn't turn around and run away. "When did this happen?"

"This morning actually. Well sort of. I told my mother's this morning and Kyla. I wasn't intending to tell everyone, but I guess that was almost inevitable. You guys are basically my family to so yeah…I'm gay."

Owen just shrugged, high fived Court and then sat down at the table talking to Kyla about how she was liking high school so far. His reaction didn't really surprise anyone considering everyone in their family. Lil however was still standing at the top of the stairs. Court was trying really hard not to look up at her because she knew that her reaction would just hurt to look at.

When she finally did look up, she knew that she was right in assuming it was a bad idea. All she saw was shock and panic on Lil's face. It hurt because that just means that Lilly felt just as much as Court did when they kissed and she was just dealing with it worse than Court was. Court wanted nothing more than to run up the stairs and just hug the blonde girl. She just wished she could take back the kiss because she really just wanted her best friend.

Santana and Quinn watched the whole interaction between the two girls and the look they were giving each other that the two older women knew all too well. They remembered being at both points in their life and decided that teasing them would probably do more damage than good at this point.

"Lilly, don't be rude. Could you please come downstairs and join everyone at the table for lunch. It's just about time to eat." Rachel yelled from the kitchen. She sensed that Lilly wanted to turn and run away so she had to do something to keep her from hiding in her room until lunch was done.

Not hiding the reluctance to come downstairs, Lil turned around and stomped down the steps. She sat at the table in the farthest seat from Court possible. Usually the two girls would be up in Lil's room waiting to be called down for lunch, but everyone in the room could pick up on the tension between the two. No one wanted to get dragged into their fight, so they all ignored it and went along with conversations excluding the two who were now sending looks, each worth a thousand words, back and forth to each other.

It was mostly the brunette sending sorrowful and hurt filled glances that were returned by the blonde with either annoying glances or confused looks. It was like they were alone in the room except that both of their parents were watching and partly understand everything. The other three kids couldn't be more clueless.

"So Ky, how's Zach? You guys are still together right?" Rach asked starting up the conversation that dulled once the food had been served.

"Yes, it's been four years officially now. We actually just went out last night."

"Wow, that is quite a long time. How are Kurt and Blaine doing? I haven't seen them in what feels like forever."

"They're just super busy as usual. Nick has been really giving them a hard time lately. He's been getting in a lot of trouble at school and stuff. So between that and Kurt being on his latest book tour I don't really see them that much either."

"Remind me that I have to call him Britts? I need to catch up with him and discuss some things." Santana said.

"Your life is just as boring as our, what could you possibly have to discuss with him?" Quinn said teasing Santana. They always thrived on their interesting lives through high school and most of college so being told their lives were boring was a serious insult.

"Well we do have two teenage children who are dating so I think there might just be a few things that need to be discussed. Like house rules. I think you remember freshman year Q?" San replied glaring at her daughter, who just rolled her eyes, and then raising an eyebrow to a now blushing Quinn.

"What happened freshman year mom?" Owen asked.

"Yeah Mom what happened freshman year?" Rachel mimicked her son. She never did like Quinn's history with women before her.

"It was… I um…I did stuff. Let's just leave it at that okay Owen?" Quinn stuttered out sending Santana a death glare. She would send one to Rachel but that would just get her in trouble.

"Cop out." Owen muttered. He knew of some of the stuff his mom did in high school, but he had mostly only heard the stories from after he met his Ma during junior year. He knew his Mom was like an open book about most things so it must have been something really bad or it pissed off his Ma when she talked about it. Either one could have been true.

"Anyways, the four of us should get together with Kurt and Blaine one day. Even if it's just for lunch or something. I miss them." Rachel said changing the subject.

"Agreed. So how was soccer this morning little man?" Quinn said directing her attention to the youngest member at the table.

"I got to play forward and I even scored twice! My coach told me I did a really good job. But we lost the game."

"Aw how come?" Rachel asked.

"This kid Connor is really slow and he like let the kid on the other team score with like 2 minutes left. The coach was really angry."

"Good job anyways little dude." Quinn said high fiving Lucas.

"I had no idea that coaches were allowed to be angry at the outcome of a U11 soccer game." Rachel said to Brittany and Santana.

"You have no idea. I swear sometimes these coaches act like they're coach professional soccer. I'm just glad we have a boy who was dealing with this and now one of our girls. They couldn't have handled it." Santana said.

"Oh please, my coach has ripped us to shreds before on the sideline and you didn't see any of the girls on my team crying to their mommies." Lilly spoke for the first time during the lunch.

"I would like to see any one of our kids deal with being yelled at by Coach Sylvester. I would give it two minutes before every single one of them was in tears." Quinn said shivering at the memories of their high school soccer coach.

"Who the hell is Coach Sylvester?" Kyla asked. "The Pierces and Fabrays do not cry at anything." She continued getting agreeing nods from all the kids at the table.

"I don't think guys quite understand the wrath of Sue Sylvester. The woman had no limits of what she would say. She had all four of us in tears at some point." Santana said.

"No way. Mom you never cry. I can see Ma breaking down, but not you!" Owen exclaimed. He had never once seen his mom cry.

"Hey! I'll have you know that your mother cried a hell of a lot more than me during high school. On our first date she cried." Rachel said thinking back to the date. It was kind of a low blow considering what she was actually crying about, but she knew Q was past those days now.

"Not fair Rach. I only cried like three times and you know they were all very justified."

"Still less than I cried. I don't know why I'm seen as the crier here. Just because I like sad romance movies unlike your mom does not mean I cry a lot."

"What did you cry about so much mom?" Lilly asked Quinn.

"Another story for another day ladybug." Quinn answered looking for back up from her wife and friends. She was not getting into this conversation right now. If they ever needed to know what happened in high school she would tell them, but until then all they needed to know was that their Nana Judy loved them very much. They never even asked where their grandpa was.

"So Lil, what's been up with you? Didn't really get to talk to you a lot yesterday." Santana asked. Everyone looked at Santana in shock because no one had directly addressed Lilly yet today. It was a bold move considering the mood she had been in.

"Just soccer. The usual stuff with school and everything. As mom says, I live a very boring life." Quinn snickered at the joke, but Rachel quickly stopped it by elbowing her in the side.

"So nothing new? No guys after Michael or anything like that?" Santana was pushing it now, but the kids at the table had no idea that the question was out of the ordinary. Lilly cheeks darkened, but only long enough for Santana to pick up on it. It didn't seem like anyone else could tell. She remembers going through the same emotions a very long time ago.

Quinn kicked Santana under the table and looked at her saying 'what the hell?'. Quinn was under the impression that they were going to lay off, but Santana usually knew what she was doing with these things.

Lilly's eyes darted to meet Court's. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her through all of lunch, but this was the first time she directly looked at them. The look was gone before anyone else could even notice it though. _Why the hell was she the first person that came to mind _Lilly thought. Lilly answered the question without hesitation, as if her mind wasn't thinking a million things at once. "Not really. It's only been like 2 weeks of school though so I haven't been paying that much attention."

She had inherited Quinn's ability to hide her emotions and she did it just like every Fabray before her had, much to the annoyance of her Ma. Court however, showed her emotions the same way that Brittany did, leaving the hurt she felt all over her face.

_I don't know why I expected her to say anything other than that, but it still hurts just the same _Court thought to herself.

"How about you Court, any chicks you got your eye on?" Owen asked raising his eyes brows suggestively towards her. Unbeknown to everyone at the table, Lilly's stomach automatically clenched at the question. She didn't know why it did that, but Lilly couldn't help but pay attention to what Court's answer was going to be.

"She won't tell us, but there is definitely someone." Brittany answered for her daughter.

"Mom how many times do I need to tell you that there isn't a girl? And no Owen there isn't anyone." Court answered, irritation evident in her voice.

_Yup, that answer hurt _Lilly thought. _Well what did you want her to answer 'Yes I actually really like your sister, but she freaked out and ran away after we kissed? _Her mind scolded her.

"Before anyone asks me that question or mocks the outstandingly long time that I've been single, I'm focused on my swimming and only my swimming." Owen said looking at the adults at the table. He knew he was the last one left to ask unless Lucas had something going on, which was unlikely at 9.

"Last time I checked the pool wasn't going to keep you warm at night." Santana said. Always so blunt.

"Santana! Nothing will be keeping my baby warm at night except a blanket thank you very much." Rachel yelled.

"Sweetheart, he's nineteen I think it's time to accept the fact that he's –" Quinn started before being cut off by Rachel acting like a five year old who heard someone say Santana Clause wasn't real.

"Blah blah blah! I can't hear you!" Rachel screamed putting her hands over her hears.

"Come on Mom, please don't discuss anyone's sex life at the table. I don't think anyone here wants to hear the details of Owen's personal life." Lilly said with a disgusted look on her face. As much as she loved her brother, she really didn't need any type of details.

"Really Aunty Q. I'm trying to eat here." Court added and Kyla just nodded her head in agreement.

"Sheesh who knew our kids would be such prudes." Santana said.

"I'm really not sure how that happened when they have us as parents." Quinn agreed. Between the bluntness of the two, it really was surprising.

"Just because we don't want to hear the details of his sex life doesn't mean we're prudes Aunt Q." Court responded.

Everyone at the table looked at Court with skeptical looks and raised eyebrows.

"Who the hell have you been 'not prude' with?" Santana asked followed by Kyla yelling "What the hell Court? Is there anything that you do actually tell me?"

"First of all, Mami come on, as if I'm going to tell you and Kyla why would I tell you anything? Mom and Mami would just bribe you into telling them if you knew anything and that's what I have friends for." With the word 'friends' everyone's eyes shifted from Court to Lilly looking at her as if she was going to tell everyone at the table what they wanted to know.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you guys. That would actually make me a terrible best friend. Plus, she's like gay now or whatever so what she did before doesn't even matter. She's like starting over." _With me _she wanted to add, but thankfully stopped herself.

"Well if no one is going to tell me what the hell my bee has been doing then I'm just going to have to lock her in her room and never let her go on a date ever again." Brittany yelled annoyed. She was almost kidding.

"Relax Britt, if is anything like me when I was 16, you really don't want to know any details." Santana said. She had a suspicion she was right with her assumption because of her daughters red cheeks. Which were actually red because she was thinking about how Lilly defended her and how if she really did get to 'start over' it made warmth spread through her body that Lilly would get to be her second first kiss.

"Oh hell no! My daughter will not be like you in high school. You are grounded young lady." Brittany now screamed remembering some of the stories Santana told her about what she was like before they were together.

"What the hell Mami? You got me in trouble. I haven't even said anything. For all you know I'm completely innocent. These are all just assumptions."

"Britts? Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? If I was that bad you would have broken up with me the second I told you about everything."

"But I loved you so it didn't count." Britt said.

"Get a room!" Quinn yelled interrupting the moment the two women were now having.

"Anyways, I happen to like Lil's theory. I'm starting over so nothing I did before matters anyway." Court said hoping to save herself from her mom's anger.

"Fine, I'll let you go for now, but just be aware that I'm questioning you every time you leave the house now." Well it was better than not being able to leave the house in Court's mind.

After that the conversation drifted to topics like what the adults were up to at work and what kind of classes the kids were taking. The usual boring talk that they went through every other week when they had these big group dinners. When it was time to clean up the table, they all helped taking their own dishes to the sink. When Quinn jokingly asked if anyone wanted to do the dishes for her, Santana, of all people had said that she would do it. Quinn was skeptical, but she wasn't about to question why. Truthfully, Santana loved to see her entire family curled up on the couch together laughing and watching a movie and doing the dishes gave her the perfect opportunity to look at them and take it all in. Sometimes she still questioned how the hell she got so lucky.

Santana was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost hadn't noticed the teenager standing next to her asking if she could help. She just responded with a nod, a little confused as to why on earth Lilly would ever offer to help her with the dishes.

"How come you're not in there with everyone else watching the movie?" She finally asked the younger blonde.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about something… and well everyone is in there so I thought now would be a good time."

"What's up kiddo? Got something on your mind?" Santana asked fully aware of the conversation she was about to have. She knew she would be hugging Britt a lot later after drudging up the old memories Lilly would surely ask about.

"I was just like wondering about well how you came out. Like I remember hearing Ma and Mom say you had a hard time with it and I was just wondering how exactly you knew." Lilly said awkwardly scratching the back of her head. She didn't want to upset Santana or ask the wrong thing. She didn't even know what she needed to hear, but she needed something to tell her what the hell to think.

"What exactly did you want to hear? I'm guessing you don't want all the details so is there a specific part you were curious about?"

"Well I don't really know the story of how you and Aunt B got together, but just how did you know that she's who you wanted?" Santana could see the same look of confusion in Lilly's eyes that she remembers having her own that first week she knew Britt so long ago.

"Well it wasn't just something I woke up completely okay with. I was totally freaked out for a little while. It took a lot of people telling me I was being really stupid before I realized it. The first time I really remember it hitting me was one night when we all went out and she was dancing with some other guy. I remember looking at her and thinking 'What the hell am I doing. That could be me, but I'm being stupid'. After that things kind of just fell into place."

"But how did you know that you really wanted her and it wasn't just like a phase that you were going through?"

"Honestly I didn't know. Not for a while at least. I remember waking up one morning and wishing that she was lying there next to me and that's when I really knew that what I felt for Britt wasn't going to just go away."

"Why did you freak out so much? I mean you're probably the strongest person out of all four of you guys."

"It honestly scared me what I felt for her. I never thought that feeling so much for one person was even possible. I don't know if your parents told you this, but after we kissed for the first time I actually ran away. Like not full sprint or anything, but I like didn't talked to her for two days. Wow, I was such an ass." Santana said the last part more to herself thinking back to her high school years.

"What did it feel like? I mean your first kiss?" Lilly asked thinking back to the night before. She knew that she wasn't anywhere near the stage of liking Court that her aunt was talking about, if she even did have feelings for her. But they had their first kiss so maybe asking what Santana felt could help her realize that she doesn't have any feelings for the brunette and she would know that it was just a phase. _It had to be_, she thought.

"Without giving away too much information," Santana said joking around before becoming serious again. "It was like everything just made sense. I had been with a lot of people before her and it felt different right away. It wasn't forced. I didn't have to convince myself I was feeling something that I obviously wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I was completely freaked out, but no matter how much I argued with myself about it, I knew that it was right."

_Fuck! She just described exactly how I felt yesterday _Lilly thought as soon as Santana was done explaining everything. Santana didn't know what she said, but she guessed that she hit a button for Lil because she started crying pretty hard. Santana remembers feeling like this and just crying really hard when she put all the pieces together. She hated seeing someone she loved like a daughter feeling like this. What she hated even more was remembering what she put Britt through when she felt like this and realizing that Lilly was probably going to do the same thing to her daughter.

Quinn had heard the faint sound of crying from the kitchen. She always had really good hearing and she was sure no one else had heard anything because they were all still watching the movie rather intensely. Quinn kissed her wife on the cheek and went into the kitchen only to find her daughter crying hysterically into her best friend's lap. Completely clueless as to what was going on with her daughter and Santana, she just picked Lilly up and carried her to her room without disturbing anyone in the family room.

She kissed her daughter on the head and tucked her into bed knowing that after she was done crying, she would pass out of exhaustion. Crying took more energy than people realized.

She then went back down stairs and snuggled up to her wife. She looked over to Santana and saw that she was doing exactly the same thing with Britt. Santana however was taking in every bit of Brittany that she could. When she sat down on the couch for the first time that night she had kissed Brittany and then whispered "I'm sorry for everything I put you through in high school," before snuggling up to her. Brittany was confused as to why she was apologizing, but just let it go for now. She would be sure to ask later.

The whole family sat on the couch watching the movie, completely oblivious that Court had slipped away after seeing Quinn carry Lilly up stairs. No matter how much Lilly didn't want to talk to her right now, she was still her best friend and was going to be there for her if she was upset about something.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! I can't even tell you how happy I am that you guys are all loving this story. Thank you to all the people who are reviewing and following. I've had such a shitty week and the reviews are just making me smile so thank you! Anyways on with the story!**

**I own nothing!**

Courtney walked up the stairs and knocked on the door cautiously only getting a whimpered response out of Lilly. "Go away Ma, I don't want to talk about it."

"L?" Courtney asked pushing open the door to Lilly's room and only continuing to hear muffled sobs coming from the bed.

"Go away C. I don't want to talk." She lied through her sobs. Courtney was probably one of the only people she did actually want to see right now, but that just scared her even more.

"I really don't care right now. Clearly you're upset about something. Just talk to me, I'm still your best friend." No matter how much she wanted more right now, Court would always be her best friend no matter what.

Lilly just rolled over now looking at Court with puffy and red eyes that made it obvious she was crying pretty hard. You could still see the beauty of her hazel eyes right through the mess that her crying created. Looking into her eyes really made Court want to kiss the blonde, but she refrained for obvious reasons.

"C I really just can't right now." Lilly finally choked out. She knew that whatever she said was just going to hurt her best friend even more. It was either lie completely or tell her what she was upset about and end up hurting her. It was really a lose, lose situation that she was in.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything. Now why are you up here crying instead of downstairs with everyone else?"

"No C, just trust me. You don't want to talk about why I'm upset about right now."

"Lillian Fabray, if you don't tell me why the hell you're crying I will go get Rachel and she will never leave until she finds out why. Now unless you would rather tell her you will start talking." _Was there anyone in this fucked up family who wasn't bossy and stubborn?_ Lilly thought.

"Fine, but you asked for it." Lilly mumbled rolling over to face the brunette that was sitting next to her on the bed. She took a deep breath, trying to give herself some more time before she decided what exactly she would say to her best friend. "I'm crying because of you." Lilly knew this wasn't entirely accurate, but now she was annoyed that she was being forced to talk. And to be fair, she wasn't given enough to time to decide how she was feeling.

Court was taken back a bit by the comment, but tried not to let it show on her face. She knew they would have to talk at some point. "Why me?" She was dreading the answer to this question having a feeling about what the blonde was going to say.

"Because you obviously have feelings for me and I don't feel the same way and I'm upset because I didn't know how to tell you. Court you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that, but I just don't feel the same way." Lilly really didn't know why she was saying these things. She did feel the same way, but she just wasn't brave enough to say it.

Court was hurt. She was really hurt actually. She knew what was coming, she could just feel that Lilly was going to say that, but she hadn't realized how much she liked her best friend until she said that. _Was this heartbreak? Because this actually fucking sucks._ Court wanted to run out of the room just like Lilly had the other night, but she didn't do it. She wasn't about to lose her best friend over this. She would need her for a lot longer than it would take to get over the _crush_ she had on her best friend.

"I'm not going to pretend I don't like you Lil because I do, but it's fine if you don't feel the same way. Like I said before I will always be your best friend."

Lilly could actually see her best friend's heart breaking as she stuttered over the words 'best friend'. This almost made her change her mind and tell Court the truth, but she couldn't. She wasn't what Court needed right now and she didn't know if she ever would be what she needed. For now she would be her best friend and hope for the best.

Court sat there for a few more seconds before continuing. "So friends?" Lilly just nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She was afraid she would take everything back that she just said and tell Court the truth. She couldn't do that to the brunette or herself. "Good. I'm going back down. I'll just…like… text you tomorrow or something." Court finished, barely choking out the words while trying to keep back her tears.

She was debating if she should kiss her best friend on the cheek or not. It was something they always did when they left each other's houses or at school or something. It was like their thing, but was that different now? Was it still okay for them to do it? Court was unsure so she decided against it and left the room.

Lilly was expecting their usual goodbye, but when it didn't come, she couldn't tell if she was more upset because she didn't kiss her on the cheek or because things were going to be so different between them now. The blond cupped her own cheek before rolling back over and crying again. She stayed like that until she wore herself out and fell asleep.

When the Pierces got home that night everyone went right to bed. The day had been exhausting, especially for Santana and Court. Santana relived a lot of memories and Court had just dealt with a lot. Needless to say it was an early night and they were sure it would be a late wake up tomorrow morning.

Brittany however wanted to know what the hell went on in the kitchen that made her wife rethink high school.

"Santana are you going to explain why you were apologizing to me tonight?" She asked as they were in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Oh nothing. Lilly was just asking me questions about how I came to terms with having feelings for you during high school. You know I hate thinking about that stuff."

"Oh man. She's you during high school isn't she?" Brittany asked tentatively finally putting all the pieces of the night's events together in her head.

"Well if the way she broke down and started crying hysterically is any indication, than yes I would have to say she's at the exact point I was the day after our first kiss."

"Shit San. Do you have any idea what I went through those few days? I can't watch my baby go through the same thing with Lilly." Brittany said sadness in her eyes. Santana was thinking the exact same thing. Her heart was breaking for her daughter.

"I think it might be worse Britt. Lilly was really freaking out. I could see it in her eyes when she was talking to me. I don't know what's going on between those two, but I think we're in for a lot of comforting with Court tomorrow." With that both women just sighed pulling down the covers to their bed thinking about their eldest.

"You know I love you right?" Santana asked rolling over to kiss her wife.

"Santana of course I know that. Don't apologize for it anymore. I'm way past high school and trust me you've made up for those days enough times."

"I know, but I just wanted you to know. I'll never stop either."

"I know star, I know. Now go to sleep." Britt said snuggling into her wife.

[Monday Morning]

Quinn had spent a lot of time comforting Lil who still wouldn't talk about what was going on, but hadn't really stopped crying either. Quinn and Rachel hated feeling helpless while their little girl sat in her bed heartbroken. But they did what they could and sat in bed with her eating ice cream and watching stupid movies with her hoping she would crack a smile. She never did.

Getting her off to school this morning wasn't as difficult as usual because she didn't sleep well. She woke up early, took a shower and headed out to the bus with a piece of toast in her hand. Quinn had already left for work at this point, but Rachel told Britt she would be late because she wanted to make sure that Lilly actually went to school. One day of moping was all Rachel could take watching. Owen was still asleep when Rachel left for work, but she knew he would just go to the pool or gym today. He never really did much more than that.

Quinn was currently sitting in a staff meeting they had before first period. Every Monday they had one, as if Mondays weren't bad enough as it is, her boss thought of a way to make them more unbearable. She was starring off into space at a teacher she had never really noticed before. She must be a new teacher, because Quinn knew almost everyone that worked at the school. Quinn thought she was pretty but nothing too stunning.

"And last on the agenda for this morning's meeting is our new English teacher. She will be mostly teaching freshman, but I may have her sit in on a few sophomore English classes to get a feel of what the upper classes are like. This, everyone is Jamie Phillips." He said pointing to the probably mid-thirties, red head sitting across the table from Quinn. Quinn thought that if she'd be working with her the least she could do was go over and introduce herself. The ever polite Fabray.

"Jamie right? Hi I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm actually one of the two sophomore English teachers here so I guess we'll be working together." She could tell that the woman was checking her out and she was not even attempting to hide it either. Obviously ignoring the wedding ring on her left hand while blatantly ogling Quinn. She was unsure if she should be insulted or flattered that this woman she had just met was looking at her like this. She decided to take it as a compliment considering she was 42 and didn't get looked at like that by people other than her wife as often as she used to.

"Well now I know I definitely picked the right major if it means I'll get to work with you." The woman replied flirting with Quinn.

"Erm…right." Quinn replied awkwardly. She didn't want to be rude since she would have to be working with this woman for the next 9 months of school. Maybe she could just throw the words _my wife_ into casual conversation. "I have to a… go now. I have a class first period. So see you around."

"I look forward to it." Jamie replied still attempting to flirt with Quinn even though she just shot her previous attempt down completely. Quinn just turned around and went to her first period class. She would be sure to tell Rachel about this later.

Walking into her first period class, the only person in the classroom was the varsity captain of the soccer team, Mikayla. "I'm assuming you're waiting for me considering you don't take sophomore English as a senior?"

"Yes coach, I am waiting for you. I just had some questions I wanted to ask you."

A lot of high school coaches didn't really want to even listen when their players had questions or suggestions or anything, but Quinn wasn't like that. She liked to hear what her players were thinking because sometimes coaches could miss some obvious things just because they didn't look at things the same way one of the players did. So when someone wanted to talk she listened, especially her captains. "Well go ahead, ask away."

"I was just sort of wondering about the two girls you put on varsity last week. I'm not questioning your decision, okay well I kind of am. But that's only because a few of the girls have expressed that they don't think they're good enough for it."

"Really? Well they impressed me during preseason this year and most of their scores were the same as everyone else's on varsity. Are you sure some girls aren't just worried about their position being taken?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow all too knowingly. She had been a player once and she knew jealousy when she heard it.

"That's a possibility, but I just wanted to let you know what the girls were saying." The captain said looking down kind of embarrassed that she was being called out on this.

"How about this, I'll take a look at them again today during practice and reevaluate them. If I think I made a mistake I'll move them back down, okay?" Mikayla nodded and turned to leave the classroom.

"And Mikayla?" Quinn said the words dragging the girl back into the classroom. "You're doing a good job this season and I like that you want to be the voice for the girls, but as a captain I expect you to know the difference between petty girl drama and something that I should be concerned with." Quinn said sternly. Yes she was a pretty cool coach most of the time, but she had to be hard on her players as well otherwise they wouldn't respect her as a coach. The girl quickly nodded, looking a little guilty and left the classroom before the bell rang.

Later that day, during her 5th period class, right before her lunch break, she had both the players she had moved up to varsity in her class. Sasha and Marissa. Quinn decided that she would talk to them after class was over. Maybe ask them how the girls on the team were treating them.

"Sasha, Marissa." Quinn said making the girls snap up from their giggling that they were doing at their desks. From having them in class, Quinn had noticed they were close friends. They almost never acted like that on the field, which she was thankful for considering they were a little distracting during class. If they did that on the field they probably wouldn't be on varsity. She respected their professionalism as players. "Could I see you both after class please?"

No student ever liked to hear those words and now everyone in the classroom probably thought they were in trouble, but oh well. Quinn actually did have to speak to them.

After the bell rang they approached her desk nervously. Quinn loved the power she had as a teacher to make her students nervous. It was one of the things she loved about being HBIC during high school and she carried that into her profession, but by no means was she mean to her students.

"Girls, you're not in trouble, you can relax a little bit." She saw both girls' shoulders drop at the words. "I just wanted to ask you about how you like the team."

They just looked at each other a little confused before Sasha spoke up. "We're both really grateful for the opportunity coach." Such a typical player answer.

"That's not what I meant girls. I meant how are you getting along with everyone else? No one is giving you a hard time or anything right?" She could tell by the look on both their faces that something was going on that she missed. Usually she would scold the whole team for this, but she knew that would just make everything worse for the two. "Look I just wanted to tell you that you both definitely deserve to be on varsity. I wouldn't have moved you up if I didn't think you could handle it. Keep working hard and ignore the drama, it won't help anyone if you get involved with it. Okay?" The girls nodded in understanding. Quinn really hoped they listened because they were good players.

As the two turned to leave the classroom she saw something that made her laugh from memories. The two girls had linked pinkies on their way out of the room just like Santana and Britt did in high school. "Some things just never change." Quinn said to an empty classroom chuckling to herself as she headed into her office to grab her lunch. She missed her wife and thought it would be a good time to call her as long as Rachel wasn't too busy at work.

"Hey baby, you on your lunch break?" Rachel asked answering the phone.

"Yup, it just started. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. The office has been quiet today from the business perspective. No hard deals to be made or lawsuits against us so I guess it qualifies as a good thing. But I've pretty much just been sitting here all day."

"Aw well that's boring. You could come here and do my job for me if you want."

"Bad day?"

"Just stupid girl drama with the team. I think girls have gotten bitchier since we left high school." Rachel laughed into the phone easing Quinn a little bit. She always loved the sounds of Rachel's laugh.

"I don't actually think that's possible. But anything else going on? You sound drained."

"Well you deal with annoying kids all day and then tell me you're not tired. Oh! There was something else I wanted to tell you though." Quinn said getting up to close her office door. You never knew who was going to be roaming the halls to hear her conversation.

"What's that?"

"We got this new teacher today in my department and this morning I went over to introduce myself and she completely checked me out!" Quinn sounded enthused by this, but she could tell Rachel wasn't please. She could practically hear her scowl through the phone.

"Did you tell her that you were happily married with two kids?"

"Yeah I just slipped that right in there right after I said hello. Trust me Rach, if there was as way I would have. But she was flirting pretty hard."

"And you were…?"

"Obviously I walked away. I didn't flirt back if that's what you're getting at. When's the last time you actually saw me flirt with someone that wasn't you?"

"Need I remind you of that first year of college Quinn?"

"Really Rachel you're going to bring that up? That was over 20 years ago. This is completely different and you know it."

"I know, I know sorry. I don't know why I even brought that up. You know I just get like this sometimes."

"It's called jealousy Rachel, everyone has it sometimes."

"I guess you're right. But I expect a full report every night about this woman when you get home. I don't care if that seems ridiculous. It's the only way you're going to stop me from coming there every day during your lunch." Quinn just laughed at her wife's ridiculous antics. She knew that she messed up a long time ago, but she would never repeat what happened in college now.

"Okay deal, but just so you know, you're welcome to visit me at lunch anytime you like."

"I might just take you up on that offer Quinnie."

"Can you stop calling me that? It reminds me of my mother and it creeps me out sometimes."

"Hm... we'll see. I have grown fond of the nick name for you."

"Find a new one, I beg you. It kills our sexy times when you say it."

"Well just for the sake of sex I'll consider parting with it."

"I got to go Rach. I'll see you after practice. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Quinn heard Rachel say before she hung up the phone. Just then Quinn was startled by a voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see Jamie standing in her doorway.

"Friend of yours?" She asked curiously.

"My wife, Rachel, to be more exact." Quinn answered. Now she could at least tell Rachel she made their marriage known to the new teacher.

"Lucky woman." She said picking up the picture Quinn had on her desk of Rachel, Lilly and Owen from last summer when they went to the shore for a week. "These your kids?"

"Owen and Lilly. My favorite people in the whole world, after Rachel of course." Quinn really didn't mean to sound blunt or cold. She just didn't want anything she did to be perceived as flirting.

"I feel the same way about my daughter. She's just turned nine last month."

"Are you married?" Quinn didn't expect the answer to be yes after all the flirting the Jamie was doing with her.

"In the process of a divorce. Never realized how much of a bitch she was until it all started. Trust me, avoid a divorce if you can."

"I don't plan on ever being divorced. I've been with my wife since high school so I can't imagine what would break us up now."

"Like I said before, lucky woman. Anyways I have to go. I have my first solo class next period. So I'll see you around."

"Good luck." Quinn said to the woman as she left her classroom. Quinn didn't really know what to expect from what just happened. Jamie was obviously flirting with her, but who keeps flirting with someone who doesn't flirt back?

She just hoped that her kids had an easier day than her today. Although she doubted that Lilly did considering the shape she was in when Quinn left for work this morning. She knew at least Rachel had a good day. So two out of four in her family wasn't bad right?

**A/N How do you like the chapters centered more around the specific characters? Wanted to give you guys a look into the life of Quinn at work. More character chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N More drama ensues! No Lilly and Court scenes in this chapter but you get to see a little bit more of the whole family. This is the last chapter I have pre-written so the updates might be getting more sporadic and I'm getting back to my old story, but I love to hear your suggestions and I will definitely be fitting them all into the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

It had been about two weeks since the drama over the weekend between the girls, the soccer team, and the new teacher. Nothing had really gotten any better or any worse with the situations. Quinn still couldn't see any problems from within her team and Marissa and Sasha had been doing extremely well at practice. Jamie had been quiet; with the occasionally comment here and there but nothing noteworthy. At home, Lilly was still miserable and her friendship with Court was not going back to normal. It hurt all the women to see their girls going through this, but none of them were going to push; remembering exactly how it feels. It was Sunday, and Quinn and Rachel were just sitting at home relaxing with their open house.

"Rach."

"Yes Quinn." Rachel answered annoyed. She was trying to read in peace, but she knew her wife got bored easily so she couldn't be surprised by the interruption.

"I swear I'm not just bored. I was just thinking about Owen. Where is he?"

"I think he went to the pool like he usually does on Sunday's. Why?" Rachel now closed her book realizing that this conversation was actually going to go somewhere.

"I really think he needs to relax. He hit the time he wants and the trial is on Saturday. Don't you think he should just take it easy with his knee and everything? Maybe Britt should take a look at it for him."

"Now who's worrying too much?" Rachel joked although she did agree.

"He's just making me nervous Rach. He's still our little boy and I don't want to see him get hurt and ruin his dream."

"I know sweetheart but what are we supposed to do? He won't listen to our concerns. He's a big boy now whether we want to admit it or not."

"Can we at least ask him if Brittany can look at it? Just for our sake if nothing else." Quinn asked. She really didn't want to push him or anything but she needed to make sure he wasn't going to get hurt.

"We'll ask, but I don't think he'll do it. Our children are very stubborn if you hadn't noticed."

"I still blame you for that."

"Me? How the hell can you say I'm more stubborn than you? Have you ever had a conversation with you?"

"Yes, yes I have and I find myself quite pleasant to talk to. Never stubborn at all."

"You do realize the ridiculousness of that statement right?"

"No I do not."

"You really are a child. I think Santana might be more mature than you are." Rachel teased earning a shocked expression from Quinn and a gasp. It was more of a squeal really. She always made that noise and it always melted Rachel's heart. It was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

"You take that back!" Saying Santana did anything better than her always got a good reaction out of her.

"Nope. It's true. You don't see her pouting on the couch right now do you?"

"I'm not pouting."

"You're pouting." Quinn just crossed her arms and sat there glaring at Rachel. Clearly pouting. "Come on. I was just kidding." Rachel said taking her reading glasses off and crawling towards Quinn on the couch.

"It wasn't funny." Quinn wasn't really angry, but she knew where this was going.

"I'll make it up to you." Rachel said, her voice getting raspier, as she started kissing Quinn's neck.

Soon enough the two were in a full on make out session, like teenagers, when their son burst through the front door.

"Oh come on. You two couldn't make it to the bedroom?" Owen said shielding his face from his mothers on the couch while they composed themselves.

"This is our house and we will make out in any room we like thank you very much." Quinn replied.

"And scar your children for life in the process." He replied before attempting to rush down the hallway.

"Excuse me, but is that a limp I see. I thought you said that got better Owen?" Rachel asked, looking at him skeptically. Quinn sat next to her mirroring her expression.

"Ugh could you guys not start with this right now. I just want to go to sleep."

"It's only 1, you are not going back to sleep. This just proves that you're working yourself too damn hard." Quinn said getting an eye roll and a groan from her son.

"I don't care what you say. You're coming with me to work tomorrow and Brittany is looking at that knee." Rachel added.

"Oh come on. It's not like it will matter what she says. The Olympic trial is in 6 days and I will be swimming every day until then."

"Not if we don't allow you to leave the house you won't." Quinn yelled sternly.

"That's ridiculously unfair. I'm 19, you can't tell me what to do anymore." Owen yelled back getting very frustrated at his mothers.

"I don't care how old you are. While you live with us, you will follow our rules."

"Owen we're doing this for your safety. Just let Britt look at it and if she says you're good to go then we'll leave it alone." Rachel said trying to be the voice of reason between the two arguing.

Owen heard his Ma, but chose to make it look like he ignored her and stormed off up the stairs to his room. He wasn't in the mood to argue anymore and his knee really was killing him. All he wanted to do was nap so that's what he did.

* * *

Meanwhile Lilly was out to brunch with her soccer team. The coach felt like they needed some bonding time after a fight broke out on the bench during a tournament last weekend. The fight was between two girls on Lilly's team over a boy the two discovered they were both dating. So now they were sitting at a diner, mostly just arguing about things. There wasn't that much team bonding going on as gossiping and yelling.

"Did you guys hear about Steven? I heard he totally made an idiot out of himself at the party of Friday. He tried to make out with Haley when her boyfriend was standing like right there." One of the more chatty girls, Janice said.

"What an idiot. But we all know that's not the real news this week at school." All the girls were looking at Gina now, waiting for her to continue with whatever she was saying. No one liked to admit they spread gossip, but what teenager doesn't like to hear about it? "Tell me you guys haven't heard about Courtney Pierce?"

At the name, Lilly's stomach immediately dropped, much like it had been anytime she was in the room or her name was said over the past two weeks. The two girls had been hanging out still, but it was mostly just awkward and nothing like it used to be. It was hurting both of them more than they would admit.

"What the fuck Gina? You know Lil is like her best friend. You don't gossip about people's friends around them." Maria said. Maria was Lilly's best friend aside from Court. They had been playing soccer together since they were really young. Lilly kind of stopped hanging out with her as much once they got into high school. She was just always with Court, but she was determined to change that now because of the situation with Courtney.

"Thanks Ria, but really its cool. She told my family and hers like 2 weeks ago so I'm good with it. Please proceed with the gossip."

The rest of the girls just shrugged it off and continued with the gossip while Maria stared at me. Clearly she knew something and I'm sure she would be asking me some questions later on.

I was trying not to pay attention, but something made me snap my head back to the gossiping. "Well I heard she was hooking up with Elizabeth and that she asked her out on Friday at the party." Janice said.

"Wait what?" I asked not concealing my shock at all.

"They went out yesterday night. She didn't tell you?" Gina asked. "Well seems like someone is being replaced by her besties new girlfriend."

Lilly was beyond annoyed at this. The first reason being that her supposed best friend didn't even tell her about her first date with a girl and the second reason she couldn't really decipher. It felt like jealously, but was it friend jealousy or more? _Last week it seemed like she was in love with me and now she's on a date with someone else? What the hell! _Lilly thought.

The conversation and gossip continued at the table, almost everyone ignoring the look on Lilly's face. Almost everyone.

"You okay there Lil?" Maria asked nudging her in the side to bring her back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just trying to… uh figure out why she didn't tell me she had a date. These are the kind of things you tell your best friend."

"I doubt that's all that just happened, but whatever. I know we haven't been as close as we used to be, but just know I'm still here for you if you ever want to talk about anything."

The brunch continued on with gossip and some more arguing about the guy that started this whole thing. If Lilly was going to be honest, she didn't really like most of the girls on her team, but they definitely knew how to play soccer. Most of them were being looked at by D1 schools and the team was first in the state. No matter how much their personalities sucked, they could show anyone up on the soccer field.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell us how it went or are we supposed to just keep guessing?" Brittany asked her eldest daughter.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Mom." Court replied.

"Ugh stop being annoying and just tell them what happened. It's not like you did anything fun." Kyla said jumping into the conversation from the living room.

"Shut up Kyla or we'll start asking you questions about what you and Zach are doing. I don't think you want us digging around your personal life."

"Girls stop. I was just messing around with you Court. I didn't want to pry or start an argument."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just you never showed interests in any of my dates before. It's not like this one was extra special or anything like that."

"But it was your first date with a girl. And if you remember correctly your Mami and I tried to show interest when you first started dating, but then it was like a new one every weekend and we just couldn't keep up."

"Gee thanks Mom. But really, nothing special happened. It was just like every other date I've been on except this one didn't end with some overly large boy trying to shove his tongue down my throat."

"Thank you for that image Court." Kyla chimed in again.

"Can you at least tell me what the girl is like? I don't even know who she is."

"Her name is Elizabeth. She's on the swim team. She is a little bit taller than me, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She's in all honors classes and really athletic. That's pretty much it."

Brittany couldn't help but see the insane resemblance to Lilly that this girl seemed to have, but she knew better than to bring this up to Court. When she told Britt and Santana that she was going on a date on Saturday both women were shocked because of everything that happened with Lilly. They honestly didn't think it would take two weeks for the girls to patch things up, but since Courtney went out on a date, they weren't really sure what to think. Bringing someone else into their drama was only going to hurt one more person than it needed to before things were figured out.

"She sounds like a nice girl. Can't wait to meet her." Brittany said.

"What the hell makes you think anyone in this family is going to meet her?"

"Well we've met Zach and Quinn and Rach got to meet Michael when Lilly was with him. It's only fair that we meet this girl if you're going to be dating her."

Court hadn't even thought about Lilly. Well that was a lie, but it still hit her pretty hard when her mom said Lilly. She hadn't mentioned to Lilly that she was going on a date, but she was sure by now that she found out. There would be definite arguing when Lilly brought it up.

"Meet the parents is like a thing that you do after a month of dating. I never even said there would be a second date with this girl. I don't know why you think my ways are going to change. Just because the sex of the person sitting across from me at dinner has changed, doesn't mean I have."

The truth was that Courtney only wanted a relationship with one person and since that person wasn't willing to do anything about it, she would just continue going on pointless dates until she got over Lilly or until Lilly came around. But no one else besides her knew what she was doing.

"Well that's no fun. You should at least try a relationship. It's better than bouncing from person to person every weekend." Brittany said. She wanted her daughter to be happy and she knew that she would never be happy if she continued doing this.

"Mom just trust me, my way works for me." With that Brittany just nodded and went into the kitchen while Court went upstairs to her room. Kyla followed Court upstairs, but into Courtney's room not her own.

Kyla just stood in the door way looking at her sister who was sitting on her bed starring at her phone. _Probably playing a stupid game or something_ Kyla thought.

"Is there something you want or do you just like the view?" Court finally asked. She couldn't stand when people stared at her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kyla asked. She wasn't as oblivious to her sister's situation as she made it seem. She just didn't want to get involved, but now it looked like she had too.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Everything. Your whole stupid situation you have going on right now. Why are you doing this to yourself, Elizabeth, and Lilly."

_Oh shit. How the hell could she possible know about this_ Courtney thought. Kyla could see the looks. She had been in love with her boyfriend for a long time and she had given enough loving looks to recognize one when she saw one between Lilly and Courtney.

"Now you have really lost me." Courtney lied.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I see right through you. You're my sister you don't think I can read your looks that you give people. And trust me I know a longing gaze when I see one."

"Your point?" She was getting agitated now. If she wanted Kyla to know she would have told her.

"My point is that I don't understand why you're going out on dates when you and Lilly clearly have feelings for each other. You're just going to end up hurting other people and yourself."

"You don't know as much as you would like to think you do sis. Lilly has no feelings for me. She's straight if you hadn't noticed. Plus everyone who goes out with me knows who I am and that I don't do relationships. It's not like I'm hurting any of them."

"I don't know what Lilly told you, but it is so obvious that she likes you!" Kyla saw the looks that Lilly was giving her sister when she thought Courtney was paying attention. If she didn't like her than Lilly had a lot of explaining to do.

"Can't you just admit that you're wrong? Whatever you think you saw between us was just one sided and now I'm moving on."

"You're so dense Courtney. You obviously like her a lot. I don't get why you're just rolling over and letting this go. Fight for her."

"There's no point. She told me that she didn't feel anything for me. I'm not going to push and make her feel guilty. Just let it be."

"I don't understand, but whatever, do what you want. Just know that I'm your sister and I'll always been here if you want to talk. Always am." Kyla said turning around and going back downstairs and out the door. She was going to the Fabray's to speak to Lilly. If her sister was so set on her feelings being one sided, Kyla would find out for sure before she dropped this. She acted like a hard ass but she really just wanted to see her sister happy.

"Hi Aunt Q! Hi Aunt Rach!" Kyla screamed walking into the house. "Is Lilly home?" She asked Rachel, who she found in the kitchen.

"Yes, she just got home. I believe she's in her room. Why?" Rachel responded skeptically. Kyla almost never spent one on one time with Lilly. It was a little odd for the two to be together without Courtney, but who was she to question teenage girls.

"I just need to talk to her real quick, that's all." Kyla quickly answered before running up the stairs to Lilly's room and bursting through the door without knocking. Quinn and Rachel just looked at each other really quick before shrugging their shoulders and going back to what they were doing.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Were the first words out of Kyla's mouth after she rushed through the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Dios Mios. What the hell is it with everyone and playing stupid today. You know exactly what I mean."

Lilly's shoulder gave out a little and she slumped further into the bed giving Kyla a defeated look. Kyla felt bad now for yelling. She didn't know what was going on with the blonde but it was obviously enough for her to look completely exhausted after she yelled at her.

"Look Lil. I don't know what's going on between you two. I can only go off what I've seen through the looks and the small things, but something is obviously there. From both sides. Which is why I'm confused."

"You can't be more confused than I am." Kyla just gave her a 'go on' look so Lilly sighed and continued explaining how she was feeling to the least likely person she ever thought she would be talking about this with. "I just don't know how I feel. Okay well I kind of do, but I'm fucking scared. I feel like I just can't do it. Like I like her, I know I do, but it scares the absolute shit out of me to think about saying that out loud."

"Why? I don't get it. You like her. She likes you. What could you possibly have to be afraid of?"

That was a good question. She really didn't have anything to be that afraid of. The only thing keeping her from being with Courtney was herself. But she still couldn't do it. "I can't explain it. I just…I'm not good for her. I'm keeping this to myself for her own good. All I'll do is hurt her."

"Why don't you let her decide that? Did you ever think that maybe she's worth the risk or maybe she thinks you're worth the risk? You guys are both being ridiculously stubborn. You're like our mothers."

"You don't understand! I can't do it. I physically just can't do it. I don't know why I feel like this. I really don't. But the thought terrifies me. All I would do is hurt her and I know that for a fact. She needs to move on so she can be happy with someone else." By now Lilly was crying and Kyla was getting frustrated.

"The fear is part of what makes being in love so great. Of course it's going to be scary putting your heart out there. There are like a thousand different endings to the situation where you could end up heartbroken, but it's worth it for the small chance that you could get that one happy outcome. It's worth getting past all the fear and the pain that you might feel to find love. That feeling where you just want to be with the person all the time and your stomach goes into a fit just because the other person's name is said. Trust me, there is absolutely nothing better than those feelings. Once you get to that point the fear that you felt at the beginning is just a small thought."

"I…I just can't. I don't know why, but I can't get past it. I just keep thinking about the possible heartbreak. I've never felt like this before and it's just freaking me out."

"Well than I feel sorry for you because you'll never feel love or what it has to offer. Playing it safe won't get you anywhere. You're lucky enough to have someone who is willing to give you everything and you're just letting it go."

Lilly cried a little harder at this thought. She knows that she's being stupid about this and it hurts enough without other people calling her out on it.

"You're not just hurting yourself anymore Lil. There is another person's heart involved. If she can get past the fear of it all why can't you?" Kyla walked out of the room a lot slower than she entered the room and walked out of the house yelling bye to Quinn and Rachel who were sitting in the kitchen trying to pretend they didn't hear the screaming match that just went on upstairs.

Lilly completely broke down at Kyla's last words. She doesn't want to hurt Courtney; she's trying to protect her. She doesn't know what else she can do though. Anything she does know is just the wrong thing. Someone has to get hurt and she's willing to let it be her. Lilly didn't think Courtney could possibly be hurting if she didn't know how she felt.

Both girls cried themselves to sleep that night, for the hundredth time since their first kiss. They cried for different reasons, but ultimately it was all the same reason.

And all four of the mother's felt the same pain for their daughters. Going through all the heartbreak without the happiness first.

**A/N I hope you like it! Review please(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! I wanna give a quick thanks to everyone that's reviewing, favoriting, or following this story! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying the story. I wasn't actually intending on updating so quickly, but I started writing the chapter and just kept going. Who needs to do homework anyways? Totally overrated. Anyways, I really like this chapter. Each character sort of has their own little section and the next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one, but I had to cut it in half otherwise this chapter would have been ridiculous. Enjoy!**

**Sorry about the double upload too!**

**I own nothing!**

It was Wednesday afternoon and Lilly was excited for 6th period to start. It's not that the class was overly interesting, it was just history, but Lilly liked her teacher and history was one of her best subjects. The teacher, Miss Danksy, was just out of college and very pretty. She was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Lilly thought she seemed like she would be a cool person outside of school.

Lilly never thought that Miss Dansky read the journals they wrote on Monday morning about their weekends, but when she asked to see Lilly after class, Lilly's mind couldn't help but wonder back to what she wrote two days ago.

"Hi Lilly. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Your journal from Monday concerned me a little bit." She said with a concerned frown on her face.

Lilly thought about the answer to that question. Her first thought was to say yes and plaster on a smile like she has been doing for the last few weeks every time someone asked her that question. But she was tired of pretending that she was fine. She was sick of the lying and slowly breaking down on the inside. She didn't know why Miss Dansky's question, of all people, got to her so much, but she just felt like she wanted to talk to her about everything.

"I could say yes, but you read what I wrote. You know I'm not alright." Lilly answered. Lilly didn't want to just pour her heart out if Miss Dansky didn't actually care, so she just kept it vague.

"Would you like to talk about it? I have a free period right now." She said. _Maybe she does actually care_ Lilly thought.

"It's just stupid teenage drama plus family stuff." Test number two to see if she actually cared.

"That was a bullshit answer. Now tell me what going on." Miss Dansky answered causing Lilly to laugh and take a seat. "Why don't we start with why you're so scared? What exactly are you scared of?"

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at this and not in the same way she did a few minutes ago. This was a 'I don't know where to start so I'm going to laugh it off' type of laugh. "Let's see….everything. I'm scared of so many things I don't even know which one is the problem."

"Well that's not how you seem to me. You're always the first person to raise your hand in class and you're friends with practically everyone. I know for a fact you're a great athlete so why are you afraid of anything?"

"It's not like that though. School I'm good at and sports are the only place I'm really in my comfort zone. It's when I'm with my friends or even just walking through the hallways or sitting in my room. It's when I'm forced to be with myself and be just Lilly that I have a problem."

"How come? You should be confident with yourself, you're a great kid." Miss Dansky said trying to comfort the girl.

"I put on this whole act of confidence and not caring what other people think, but really I'm not like that at all. I'm insecure about everything and I don't even know who the real me is. I'm scared of disappointing the people around me by being myself. I'm afraid of opening up to someone and having my heart broken. Not just by someone I'm dating, but by my friends and family too. I'm terrified of putting myself out there and it's causing me a lot of problems." Lilly said quickly trying to hold back her tears the best as she could thinking about how much she really was hurting.

"Lilly listen to me. You have nothing to worry about. Everyone has these fears all the time. I went through the same thing in high school; it's just part of growing up. But the growing part is when you realize how much these fears hold you back from experiencing everything. Having your heart broken sucks on so many levels, but it will happen at some point. You can't truly love without having your heart broken at least once. It's okay to be afraid, you just can't let the fears control you." Miss Dansky knew from experience what she was talking about. She still had a lot of these fears, but who doesn't? She meant what she said and hoped that Lilly would listen to her.

"I'm trying, I really am. It's just a lot sometimes. Being a teenager generally sucks." Lilly said.

"That's very accurate. Hate to break it to you, but it doesn't get any easier when you're in your twenties. Guys still suck, you still have work and you just get bills on top of that. Life generally sucks. But it's all the small things like those funny memories with you friends or winning a championship soccer game that will make it all worth it. Trust me."

"You know you're pretty cool Miss Dansky." Lilly said smiling. She knew she liked her for a reason. Most teachers would just tell us to go to guidance or call the parents.

"I do what I can. But you have to promise me something?"

"Oh no. What is it?"

"You have to stop being afraid to have your heart broken and go after whoever you were writing about in your journal. It's pretty obvious that you're in love with them."

"Now you sound like Kyla. It's a little complicated, but maybe. That's the best I can do. For now."

"Good enough. I'm going to keep checking just so you know. Now let me write you a pass. Where are you going?"

* * *

Nothing could make going to work more fun than working with your best friend. For Rachel and Brittany their lives at the office were just like living at home, only with less children and wives to bother them.

Brittany had wanted to be a doctor for as long as she could remember and owning her own practice with her best friend was a dream come true. Every day at the office was a new adventure.

"Hey Rach! What are you up to today?" Brittany said merrily as she walked into the office bright and early.

"Oh just the usual paperwork and number crunching. Best part of my day!" Rachel answered with a hint of sarcasm, but Brittany knew she loved her job. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Sounds intriguing. Please continue." Britt joked.

"Well Quinn and I have been concerned about Owen lately because of how hard he seems to be pushing himself. Would you mind just taking a look at his knee? He's going to fight you on it, but we're insisting."

"Rachel you do know he's nineteen right? You guys can't control him forever."

"I know, I know. It's just he's trying so hard for the Olympic trials on Saturday and he's been limping. We're just trying to be parents, but he's making it really hard." Rachel said with a faint frown on her face. Nothing was worse to a mother than seeing her child hurting and not being able to help. Even if it was just his knee, they were still allowed to be worried.

"I understand that. Well tell me what's going on with him? How bad is the limp, when does it occur? That kind of stuff."

"Mostly just after he comes in from a tough work out. Other than that he's fine although all he does is sleep and eat when he's not training."

"How about I come over after work today and take a look at him then?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh look! Your first patient of the day has arrived."

"Hey Mrs. Smith! And hello to you too Zachary! What am I seeing you for today?" Brittany said pleasant as ever to her two regulars that just walked through the doors. With a practice in the suburbs of New Jersey you get a lot of families and people that become common faces. Brittany loved knowing her patient on a personal level, she felt like it helped so much more when she was treating them and the patients and parents tended to trust her more because of it.

"Zach's throat has just been bothering him a little bit. Probably just him being over dramatic, but he insisted that we come see you." Mrs. Smith said messing the seven year old boys hair up just a bit.

"Well of course you know I love seeing you guys, but let's just get a quick check-up and I'll send you guys on your way with a doctor's note and all!"

Rachel just watched in awe from her office doors. As personable as she was, she just never had the people skills like her best friend did. She wooed everyone from age one to age ninety. She couldn't have picked a better profession.

* * *

Lilly felt a little better after her talk with Miss Dansky, but she was still skeptical about going after Courtney. But maybe was closer than she was yesterday so who knows. And for the rest of the week Lilly smiled at Miss Dansky whenever she walked into class.

It was a typical Friday night for the Pierces and Fabrays. Owen was at the pool, against his mothers' wishes, because his tryout was the next morning and he was restless. Courtney was out on a date with a new girl this weekend, Danielle, but it was just another hook up until she got what she really wanted. Lilly was sleeping out at Maria's, trying to get back an old friendship that she lost. Lucas was at soccer practice and then sleeping at his teammate Brian's house because they have an early tournament tomorrow. The four mothers were enjoying their night off from their children by getting drunk, something they often did when none of them had kids.

Kyla was trying to enjoy her night with her boyfriend, Zach.

"Kyla can you pass the red pepper?" Zach asked Kyla from across the table at the pizza place. She was currently sitting, staring off into space so Zach tried again. "Kyla? Hello, are you even paying any attention to me?"

"What? Sorry Zach, I just have a lot going on in my head right now."

"You've sort of been like this all week; you want to talk about it?" He asked nicely. Zach was always really good when it came to any drama Kyla was having. Kyla could be overdramatic so it was nice for her to have someone always willing to listen. "Is it the whole cheerleading and gymnastics thing again?"

Kyla thought for a moment before nodding her head side to side. "That's part of it I guess. My coach asked me to pick up extra hours at the gym again at practice yesterday. It's getting harder not to say yes."

"I don't get why you are still doing all this if you don't even want to do cheerleading anymore."

"You know I could ask you the same question." Kyla responded getting a chuckle out of both of them. "But you know why I do it. I need it to keep my friends at school."

"Ky that's such bullshit. You know everybody loves you."

"You don't know that Zach. All my friends are cheerleaders and I'm still only a freshman. I don't want to ruin my reputation my first year because I was the girl that quit the cheerleading team."

"But your school team isn't even good. Plus you're smart, funny, and beautiful. There is no reason you would be knocked down just because you quit some stupid team."

Kyla blushed at his comment, it was amazing how after all these years, Zach calling her beautiful still made her blush and get the butterflies in her stomach. She always loved that their spark wouldn't die.

Kyla picked her head up and threw one of her fries at Zach yelling "Loser!"

"Oh yeah?" Zach said jokingly picking up his straw and shooting a spit ball at her earning a shrieking noise back.

"Zach stop! You're going to get us kicked out or something!"

"You completely started this and you know it."

"Whatever you say." Kyla said sticking out her tongue at him. "Oh by the way, my moms were wondering how your dads were doing. We haven't seen them in a while."

"They're just really busy. Nick has been rebelling like any true thirteen year old boy does. My dads have had a lot to deal with lately on top of my dad's new book release and my pop's restaurant getting a lot of publicity. They said that they have been meaning to call Aunt San or Aunt Quinn."

"And how do you fit in with the craziness of your family?" Kyla asked teasing him a bit.

"Oh you know, the usual star child is ignored." He said laughing and feigning hurt. "But I've been concentrating on football and everything so I haven't really had family time anyways."

"So by that you mean you've been writing more songs recently?" She asked reading straight through his lie.

"Pretty much. I've been having a creative splurge recently. I have to take advantage of it while it's there. But trust me, my football has not been affected."

"I wasn't even going to ask. You know I care about your football just as much as you do. If you're happy, I don't care what you're doing." Kyla said leaning in to give him a kiss.

Zach leaned in the other half of the way across the table to complete the kiss. "Aw thanks babe. I wish my dads' felt the same way."

"Don't say it like that. You have never even talked to them. They could have the same answer as me if you would just sit them down and ask." Kyla said shoving him playfully as they got up from the booth to go pay.

"Well we don't know that either, so I'm going to choose to stick with the easy road and just keep playing football. I'll get a scholarship and then do whatever I want in college. They never even have to know."

"Right, until you sign up for music classes and they ask why the hell you're taking that and not business classes or something." Kyla said smirking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll deal with that when necessary. For now, my plan makes perfect sense."

"Yeah I'm totally dating a loser."

"Kyla Pierce is dating a loser!" Zach screamed in the parking lot while they walked to his car. Kyla jumped on his back and tried to cover his mouth in an attempt to stop him from screaming it again. They both ended up laughing at their ridiculous antics and they got in the car to head home.

* * *

To say Owen was an over achiever would have been one of the biggest understatements of the century. At least when it came to his swimming. He went through all of high school barely dating and avoiding all types of parties. Pretty much anything that would damage or distract him from his bright swimming career ahead of him he avoided. That's why he couldn't understand why his moms were constantly on him about how hard he was working. They just don't understand how it feels to be so close to reaching the ultimate dream. Spending every day at the pool pushing yourself to the limit was just a small price to pay.

The Olympic trials were tomorrow morning. He couldn't believe it was this close. He'd finally hit the time he needed at the pool yesterday so today was just some more practice runs to make sure the time was final. His knee was absolutely killing him at this point, but he had to keep pushing. He could practically see the Olympic tattoo that he would get with his future team.

Owen had been at the gym religiously for the last few months, so of course he knew almost every person that ever came to the gym or used to professional sized pool that he loved so much. He couldn't help but notice that the same girl came in every day around the same time. She stayed for about an hour using only the squat machine, the crunch machine, and the pool. She was definitely fit, with a body built like an athlete's. She was about 5'8 if Owen had to guess and had long, blonde hair to match her beach bum look. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued.

There was eye contact made by the two a few times a day over the last few weeks. Owen was doing his best not to get distracted by the beautiful blonde, but it was getting harder every day. The distant beauty wasn't making it any easier either. She would constantly do her stretches right next to the lane Owen was always in and she had bumped into him on multiple occasions. Today Owen was feeling a little adventurous and was in the mood to finally speak to the girl. The least he could do was find out her name so he could stop calling her _hot gym girl_ in his head.

So this time when she casually grazed his shoulder by the pool, he spoke up. "You know _usually_ when you bump into someone you're supposed to say sorry." He said with the classic Fabray eyebrow raise and irresistible smirk on his face.

"Who said I was the one that bumped into you?" Luckily the girl took to his sense of humor and smirked back.

"Playing innocent now? That was an obvious shove." You'd never guess that Owen didn't date much. He was as smooth as Quinn when it came to flirting, excluding when she flirted with Rachel of course.

"Oh it's a shove now is it? I see how it is pool boy."

"Pool boy? What you're not even going to ask me my name?"

"I don't see you asking me mine _pool boy_." This girl was good, Owen thought.

"Well then I guess I'll have to ask. What is your name _gym girl_?"

"Gym girl? Creative mind you've got there. The name's Rebecca. Your turn." So much sass. Owen hated to admit it, but this girl was just becoming more attractive by the second. Her personality was just great. Nothing better than a girl who can keep up with the witty banter of a Fabray.

"Owen." He said putting out his hand for her to shake.

"Well as fun as this has been _Owen _I have places to be. So I'm going to get back to my work out now." She said back peddling away from him.

"See you around Rebecca!" He said loudly to her once her back once turned. All he got in return was a quick turn of the head and another smirk.

Turning back to the pool, Owen shook his head in an attempt to get focused once again after the welcomed distraction. He just needed two more trials in order to insure that he could hit this time for good and then he could go home and sleep the rest of the day. He needed all the rest he could before his big day tomorrow.

Owen jumped into the pool with perfect form and swam as hard as he could. Perfect! He hit the time on the dot once again. With swimming, just one millisecond could be the difference between first and second. Just one more trial and then it was time to go home.

Owen lined up on the diving board. He pretended to hear the countdown like the coach would do tomorrow at trials. He got set in his usual position for his breaststroke and pushing off the diving board with all the muscle in his legs. But something was wrong.

Owen could feel it as soon as he pressed off. He'd done this same movement thousands if not millions of times now and it felt the same every time. But something was different. He felt his knee pop and then go numb. He dropped to the bottom of the pool immediately, a mix of pain and confusion making him incapable of swimming. He came up to the surface with a struggle only using one of his legs. He dragged himself over the edge of the pool and onto the concrete surface next to the diving boards.

He was trying as hard as he could to contain the pain, but he couldn't help but begin to whimper. Something was seriously wrong, yet all he could think of was his Olympic dreams that were so close just minutes before.

Rebecca, the mystery girl he had been talking to just before his last trials, came running over from her machine and knelt beside him. The last words he heard before blacking out, either from pain or the adrenaline of the situation were from Rebecca. "Owen listen to me. I'm a nurse and we're going to get you an ambulance okay? Just hang on."

**A/N Seems dramatic, but trust me I have a plan! Please let me know what you think(:**


End file.
